Aurora
by Munssi
Summary: Lima hari sebelum pengumuman Heiress Hyuuga. Hinata diberi sebuah misi. Misi dimana ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha terakhir. Sasuke Uchiha. Canon. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**AURORA**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aurora milik Munssi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **CANON**

Setelah sekian lama pengin banget buat fanfiction Sasuhina CANON dan baru berani buat sekarang. Perasaan aku campur aduk. Seneng plus ketar-ketir karena ini Canon pertama yang aku buat. Aku selalu gak mau kalau disuruh buat CANON karena menurutku itu susah pakai banget. Jadi kalau temen-temen gak sreg dengan apa yang aku tulis mohon pengertiannya ya. Aku masih dalam proses belajar nulis. Oke silakan membaca dan jangan lupa buat review ya. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya buat lanjutin fanfiction ini.

 **Aurora**

* * *

Konoha setelah perang dunia banyak mengalami perubahan. Banyak Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri di atas tanah negara Hi. Tak hanya itu kemajuan dalam bidang teknologi juga berkembang pesat. Komputer dan internet adalah kesatuan yang sekarang melekat pada Shinobi. Mereka mengandalkan komputer dan internet saat menjalankan misi. Contohnya seperti pengiriman pesan yang tidak lagi menggunakan Kuchiyose atau hewan panggilan. Meski begitu, Konoha tetaplah Konoha yang menjaga tradisi leluhur mereka. Kita masih bisa menemui rumah-rumah tradisional dan segala macam yang belum tersentuh oleh kemajuan zaman. Salah satu contoh peraturan dalam sebuah Klan.

Konoha yang maju, Konoha yang menjaga budaya dan tradisi mereka. Kurang lebih seperti itu gambaran Konoha saat ini.

Hinata menatap lurus pada air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Di sana, Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri. Wajah itu bersedih. Tatapannya terluka. Dan hati Hinata hancur melihatnya. Ia tidak menangis. Hinata sedang menyimpannya. Seorang Kunoichi tidak boleh cengeng dan lemah. Kalimat yang selalu Hinata ingat dalam kondisi terpuruk. Jadi seberat apapun masalah atau kekecewan yang Hinata rasakan ia tidak boleh menangis. Dirinya kuat. Hinata tidak lemah seperti orang pikirkan selama ini. Ia pernah kehilangan Neji, cintanya yang tulus di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto, tidak diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri pun Hinata tidak menangis. Jadi hanya karena sebuah misi konyol yang diberikan Hokage tadi siang seharusnya Hinata bisa tegar menghadapinya. Namun kenyataanya, hati Hinata sakit karena kecewa. Begitu tidak bergunakah hidup Hinata? Hingga masa depan hidupnya pun harus ditentukan oleh sebuah misi.

"Kenapa aku?" gumam Hinata sedih.

Apakah keputusannya benar menerima misi ini? akan banyak pihak yang tersakiti jika Hinata menerimanya. Dalam kondisi mempertaruhkan masa depannya sendiri, Hinata masih sempat memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang bahkan mungkin orang-orang diluar sana tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Lihat! Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Si calon Heiress Hyuuga yang lembut hatinya.

Di sungai Hi biasa Hinata habiskan untuk berlatih, ia merenungkan misi itu. Misi dimana ia harus menikah dengan pahlawan perang sekaligus mantan Nukenin, Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata sapa dan masuk dalam daftar sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya kelak. Takdir macam apa yang sedang Tuhan berikan pada Hinata.

Kedua tangan Hinata bertautan. Menyalurkan emosinya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi percakapan antara Hokage, ia dan Hiashi tadi siang.

* * *

 **-Au** **rora-**

* * *

Hokage ke enam Konohagakure itu duduk menyandarkan punggung di kursi kebesaran. Kakashi menatap serius Hinata. Laki-laki ini baru menyadari gadis ini sudah beranjak dewasa atau semua Shinobi angakatan Naruto memang sudah mulai dewasa. Ah Kakashi harusnya mulai mengubah pandangannya pada mereka. Anak-anak yang dulu ia bimbing kini berubah. Semua hal pasti akan mengalami perubahan Kakashi. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hinata," sapa Kakashi santai.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi sampai lupa tidak mempersilakan duduk pada Hinata dan juga Hiashi.

"Duduklah."

Hinata dan Hiashi mengikuti jejak Kakashi duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Hokage itu.

"Hinata,"

Merasa namanya di panggil Hinata menaruh semua perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

"Aku memberimu sebuah misi."

Penasaran Hinata mulai terjawab. Ia tahu panggilan Hokage untuknya pasti untuk memberikan sebuah misi. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kehadiran Hiashi disini. Apakah misinya begitu berbahaya sampai ayahnya juga hadir di penyerahan misi.

"Sasuke telah kembali."

Jadi rumor itu benar. Hinata baru ingin menanyakan pada Naruto. Pasti laki-laki pirang itu sedang bahagia. Hinata tersenyum kecil, bagaimanapun ia ikut senang dengan kembalinya Sasuke. Meski tak mengenalnya tapi Sasuke adalah Shinobi Konoha, sabahat dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Jadi Hinata turut bahagia mendengar kabar itu.

Apakah Hinata masih bisa tersenyum tulus seperti sekarang jika mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kakashi.

Sungguh Kakashi sangat mengasihi Hinata.

"Misimu menikah dengan Sasuke."

Hinata tidak cepat merespon. Ia diam dan mencoba mencerna kalimat Kakashi.

"Maaf?" iya maaf. Mungkin Hinata salah dengar dan meminta Hokage menjelaskan lagi. Hinata tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Ia datang untuk menerima misi, lalu Kakashi mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah kembali dan misinya adalah harus menikah dengan pemuda itu. Apa ini kejutan utuk Hinata?

"Para tetua khawatir jika kembalinya Sasuke, anak itu mungkin membuat kekacauan. Maka mereka berpikir untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengawasi Sasuke tanpa dicurigai anak itu, dan lagi kepulangan Sasuke juga untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha. Aku sebagai guru yang pernah membimbing Sasuke, tidak ingin anak itu benar-benar dikendalikan lagi oleh tetua brengsek itu. Jadi Hinata, aku mohon bantuanmu," pinta Kakashi.

Dari semua Kunoichi Konoha, kenapa harus Hinata. Gadis yang tak pernah menaruh sedikitpun rasa tertarik pada Sasuke. Apa mereka pura-pura buta pada fakta hati Hinata sepenuhnya untuk Naruto?

"Kenapa Aku?" Hinata bertanya lirih. Ia akan mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi dengan seksama, agar Hinata bisa mengurai penjelasan Kakashi dengan kepala dingin.

"Hinata." Panggilan Hiashi sukses merebut perhatian Hinata pada ayahnya itu.

"Lima hari lagi dari sekarang, Kami akan menentukan Heiress Hyuuga. Diantara kau dan Hanabi, Para tetua Hyuuga berunding secara diam-diam untuk memilih Hanabi. Kau tahu artinya jika Hanabi terpilih? Kau akan menjadi Bunke."

Hinata tahu bahwa tetua Hyuuga tak pernah sekalipun melihat Hinata sebagai calon terkuat untuk menjadi Heiress. Meski Hinata mengalami banyak peningkatan sebagai Kunoichi namun bagi mereka Hinata hanya putri salju berhati lemah dan rapuh. Hinata tak menginginkan posisi sebagai Heiress. Ia tak masalah menjadi Bunke. Baginya Bunke atau Souke bukan status penting. Jika ia pun seorang Souke, Hanabi tetap menjadi tanggungjawab Hinata untuk dilindungi. Ia seorang kakak. Sudah sewajarnya Hinata harus melindungi adik kecilnya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya bisa berpikir sejauh ini untuk melindungi Hinata? Bolehkan Hinata anggap misi menikah dengan Sasuke adalah usaha Hiashi melindungi dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Terima misi ini Hinata. Hanya dengan menikah dengan Sasuke, kau bisa bebas sebagai seorang Bunke."

Hati Hinata seperti di pukul keras lalu diremas kuat-kuat. Hinata dapat menangkap nada getir terselip dari ayahnya. Meski terdengar kejam, seolah ayahnya sendiri membuang ia dari klan namun Hinata mengerti perasaan Hiashi. Ayahnya telah melalui jalan yang sulit untuk menemukan cara menyelematkan ia. Hati laki-laki tua ini sama hancurnya seperti Hinata. Hanya saja, ayahnya tetaplah Hiashi. Pemimpin Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin dan tegas. Mata itu tak terlihat ragu atau menyesal.

Meski kejam, namun Hinata ingin percaya pada ayahnya. Keputusan Hiashi menyetujui misi ini semata-mata karena ia ingin melindungi Hinata. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Hiashi sebagai seorang ayah.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima misi ini."

Tidak ada keraguan di dalam ucapan Hinata. Ia harus menerimanya. Hinata harus menunjukan pada ayahnya bahwa ia anak yang bisa diandalkan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker. Senyum mengasihi sekaligus kagum.

'Hinata telah tumbuh sebagai shinobi kuat. Menyesalah kalian tetua sinting.'

"Pilihlah yang bagus Hinata. Jalanmu setelah ini sangat berat. Pernikahan akan di adakan tiga hari lagi, sebelum pengumuman calon Heiress. Persiapkan dirimu Hinata."

Hinata berkedip kaget. Secepat itu?

"Misi ini- ah maksudku pernikahanmu bukan sekedar untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari status Bunke. Ini tidak hanya menguntungkan satu pihak saja namun dua belah pihak. Aku tidak akan ikut campur banyak hal. Namun jika kau membutuhkan bantuan dalam misimu. Aku bisa membantu sedikit. Lagipula pernikahan kalian hanya misi."

Benar. Ini hanya sebuah misi. Tak lebih. Meski berkedok pernikahan. Tapi sampai kapan ia akan menjalankan misi ini? apa selamanya? Karena tujuan penikahan misi ini juga untuk menciptakan generasi baru Uchiha yang berarti Hinata harus melahirkan anak dari Sasuke. Apa Hinata bisa menjalankan misi ini tanpa ada perasaan yang ikut di dalamnya? Apa ia bisa? Apa Hinata akan menjalani pernikahan dengan cinta yang berlabuh di lain hati selamanya?

Untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu terkadang memang harus mengorbankan hal lain di hidup. Hinata akan menjalani hidup seperti itu mulai tiga hari yang akan datang.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Kakashi masih punya tugas yaitu menjelaskan masalah ini pada murid berambut pinknya itu.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Anak itu pasti akan sangat terpukul."

Dari nada yang diucapkan Kakashi, Hinata bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran.

Apa mereka juga tidak mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Ia juga terpukul.

"Sakura-chan sangat baik padaku. Aku tidak berani untuk menyapanya setelah ini. Dia pasti sangat kecewa dan sakit hati."

"Kau tahu Hinata kenapa aku menerima tawaran Hiashi untuk memilihmu dalam misi ini. Sasuke, sebesar apapun usaha Sakura untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Anak itu tidak akan pernah merubah pandangannya pada Sakura. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah teman sekaligus keluarga yang harus dijaga. Maka sebelum aku memilihmu, kupikir ini kesempatan baik untuk Sakura bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi, Tuhan mungkin menginginkan yang lain. Entah bagaimana aku berpikir kau dan Sasuke adalah kombinasi yang pas. Maaf mengatakan ini Hinata, sebagai seorang Sensei yang melihat bagaimana Sakura dari kecil, aku ingin melidunginya bukan lagi sebagai mantan guru tapi sebagai seorang ayah. Aku tidak ingin hatinya terluka karena mencintai sebelah pihak. Aku ingin dia bahagia."

Maksudnya bahagia adalah Sakura yang patah hati karena Sasuke dan Kakashi ingin memberitahu bahwa untuk apa mengejar orang yang tidak mencintaimu dan hanya menimbulkan luka. Lebih baik lihat kearah dimana orang telah siap memberimu cinta begitu besar. Hinata tahu Kakashi menginginkan Naruto dan Sakura bersama. Pria itu tak hanya membantu Sakura namun Naruto juga. Dengan menikahnya Hinata Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang akan berada di samping Sakura adalah Naruto, dengan begitu Kakashi berharap hati Sakura terbuka dan menerima Naruto. Pernikahan Hinata tidak hanya menguntungkan satu pihak saja. Kakashi memang hebat untuk merancang strategi. Namun entah kenapa Hinata seperti dimanfaatkan dan anehnya lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolak.

Jika ada kata yang lebih buruk dari pada kecewa? Itulah yang sedang Hinata rasakan Kenapa perkataan Kakashi sensei membuat hati Hinata tersinggung dan marah. Apa tidak ada orang yang pernah berpikir aku juga ingin Hinata bahagia atau sesuatu mungkin Hinata akan terluka? Apa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu? dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga mempunyai takdir hidup menyedihkan seperti ini. Hinata juga punya orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus dan hidup bersama.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu Hinata. Kau mempertaruhkan masa depanmu untuk menjalani misi ini. Kau boleh memandang pernikahmu sekedar misi atau bukan. Itu adalah keputusan yang tidak bisa kami ikut campur."

Hinata mengepalkan tangan erat. Menyalurkan emosinya di sana.

Tidak ada perubahan. Sudah seperti Tuhan memberikan takdir. Ia sebagai manusia hanya bisa menerima dan menjalani. Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa yang harus dipedulikan perasaannya. Ayahnya. semua ini Hinata lakukan untuk ayahnya yang sudah berusaha untuk melindungi Hinata. Ia tidak akan memikirkan bagaimana perasaanya yang hancur sekarang. Hidupnya tidak berguna sekali.

"Karena kau Hyuuga. Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

Setidaknya Kakashi telah memberikan sedikit kalimat semangat untuk Hinata saat itu.

Langit semakin coklat. Di ufuk barat matahari mulai menyelam di balik garis. Hinata menengadah menatap langit sore. Ia bergumam kecil "Maafkan aku ibu, belum bisa menjadi Hinata yang kuat."

* * *

 **-Aurora-**

* * *

Sekali, satu hari setelah pertemuan Hinata dengan Kakashi. Hinata tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan melewati tanpa saling menyapa. Ketika Punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh. Di sana Hinata melihat Sasuke dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang sulit untuk Hinata baca tentang pemuda itu. Tatapannya.

Mata kelam itu menyimpan banyak misteri. Hinata hanya bisa menangkap tatapan kesedihan yang tak terlihat jelas. Hinata bisa merasakan itu. Dan entah kenapa Hinata menjadi mengasihinya.

"Seberapa berat hidupmu di luar sana, Sasuke?"

Pada akhirnya air mata yang Hinata jaga mati-matian lolos tanpa permisi.

Karena Sasuke.

Karena mata yang menyimpan banyak rahasia itu.

Hinata menangis tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **-Aurora-**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan.**

 **Munssi**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga

**AURORA**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aurora milik Munssi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Semi Canon**

 **Terima kasih untuk dukungan teman-teman buat Fanfiction Aurora.**

 **Happy Reading**

Satu hari berlalu setelah penyerahan misi, yang artinya tinggal sisa 2 hari lagi Hinata akan menjalankan misi tersebut. Tidak ada persiapan khusus. Hinata masih dalam kondisi bimbang untuk memikirkan semua itu. Ia tak punya gambaran atau rencana apapun. Terlalu rumit. Ego dan logikanya bertarung tiada henti hingga membuat Hinata lelah dan terkesan putus asa. Jadi Hinata pasrah.

Pasrah pada takdir hidupnya.

Hinata menghela nafa panjang dan berat. Kepalanya menengadah pada langit sore. Di atas sana tidak ada awan putih hanya langit _orange_ yang membentang luas. Hari ini, dari pukul tiga sore setelah berlatih seperti biasa ,Hinata menghabiskan waktunya merenung sendiri di taman pinggir desa. Taman ini jarang ada yang berkunjung karena memang letaknya cukup jauh. Maka Hinata tak salah memilih tempat untuk merenung. Jauh dari kata ramai. Sepi.

Tak terasa langit mulai gelap. Hinata harus bergegas pulang sebelum Hanabi membuat kegaduhan di rumah, menyuruh pelayan mencari dirinya. Hinata berdiri dari ayunan taman. Cukup untuk merenungnya hari. Seberapa banyak Hinata berpikir tak ada jalan keluar untuk semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti kala dari kejauhan sosok Sakura berjalan menghampiri. Masalah datang satu lagi. Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang mencintai orang yang akan menikah dengannya. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, Hinata tahu tujuan Sakura menemui dirinya. Mata Hijau itu mengatakannya tanpa pemiliknya harus mengeluarkan kata. Penjelasan. Gadis itu datang untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan sopan pada Sakura. Tak ada balasan. Sakura nampak acuh dengan sapaan Hinata. Dugaan Hinata benar. Sepertinya, berita tentang misi pernikahannya sudah tersebar hanya dalam waktu sehari saja. Tembok Hokage bisa bicara juga. Hinata tersenyum miris. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, toh lambat laun ia memang harus menghadapi Sakura. Resiko menikah dengan pemuda yang disukai teman sendiri. Rasanya Hinata berubah menjadi penghianat. Ah! Ia tidak suka julukan itu.

Hinata bukan orang yang akan menyakiti teman. Toh, Mereka sama-sama di untungkan dalam misi kebangkitan Klan Uchiha. Jadi jangan sebut Hinata penghianat. Situasinya tidak memberi Hinata memilih untuk menolak.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura pelan, lemah dan sedikit bergetar. Hinata terenyak dari lamunannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Hinata menangkap nada marah Sakura meski kecil. Hinata mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

Mungkin Hinata akan pulang telat malam hari ini. Semoga Hanabi tidak membuat keributan di Masion.

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lemah namun menuntut.

"Maaf," hanya kata maaf yang mengisi otak Hinata sekarang.

"Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk mendengar kata maaf saja Hinata. Tolong jelaskan!"

Hinata terhenyak kaget melihat reaksi Sakura.

 _Seberapa besar dia mencintaimu, Sasuke?_ tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Kupikir sebelum mencariku, Sakura-san sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hokage-sama bukan? Jadi penjelasan seperti apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"Semua! Semuanya!" Mata Sakura sedikit berair. Hinata meremas jemarinya agar menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan. Aku ingin melindungi Hyuuga. Jika aku tetap terus menjadi calon Heiress maka akan ada perang saudara. Hyuuga terdapat dua kubu, yang mendukung Hanabi dan yang mendukungku. Kekuatan dari kubu Hanabi lebih besar. Dari sini kau paham bukan kenapa aku memilih menerima misi ini, Sakura?"

"Dibanding Klan hancur karena perang saudara. Aku memilih menghapus nama Hyuuga untuk menyelamatkan Klan. Apa tindakkanku salah?"

Kini Sakura diam. Hinata berdiri tegas di depan gadis itu. Tangannya meraih pundak Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Sakura.

Perasaanya? Hinata tersenyum miris. Apa pentingnya? Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar peduli akan perasaan Hinata? Naruto? Bahkan pemuda itu tak sedikitpun tahu bahwa Hinata mencintainya dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai panutannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hati Hinata hancur dengan perlakuan mereka. Dimana hidupnya diatur oleh mereka. Apa mereka peduli? Ia tidak pernah diberi pilihan.

Kadang kala, Hinata berdoa mungkin Tuhan mau membuka mata Naruto untuk melihat Hinata dan membawa pergi dirinya lalu hidup bahagia. Harapan Hinata tak muluk-muluk. Hidup bersama Naruto dan bisa menikmati hidup dengan orang terkasih. Berbagi cerita dan bisa saling mengerti. Ia tak menginginkan tahta Heiress atau harta berlimpah dari Hyuuga. Hinata tak butuh itu.

"Hinata, berjuanglah bersamaku. Aku akan membantumu. Tidak ada yang mustahil jika kau berusaha. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah calon Heiress kuat. Kau bisa melakukannya Hinata. Jika kau berhasil, peluangmu untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto makin besar. Kau mencintai Naruto bukan?"

Hinata sadar cinta bisa membutakan siapa saja. Sakura dibutakan olehnya. Dia merancau.

"Apa ini jalan yang akan kau tempuh jika berada di posisiku, Sakura?"

"Tentu! Mereka tak punya hak untuk mengambil hidupku." Tak ada keraguan di mata hijau Sakura ketika mengatakannya. Jika saja Hinata juga punya keberanian seperti Sakura, tapi apa Sakura akan tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya jika,

"Meski, keluargamu adalah taruhannya?"

Sakura termangu menatap Hinata.

"Apa kau akan mempertaruhkan keluargamu hanya untuk cinta sepihak?" pertanyaan Hinata menohok Sakura. Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap jiwanya. Sakura takut kehilangan Sasuke.

Mungkin, sebelum kedatangan Sakura. Hinata berpikir pesimis pada misinya namun sekarang ia tahu, Misi ini akan Hinata jalani demi ayah dan Hanabi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku jika mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Tolong jangan datang lagi untuk memintaku menolak misi ini. Hidupku biar aku yang menentukan. Jalan ninjaku adalah untuk melindungi orang-orang terkasih. Inilah yang kupilih. Tolong hargai keputusanku dan mohon restuilah pernikahan kami, Sakura."

Sore ini, Hinata mendengar isakan Sakura yang pilu.

 _Sakura, setidaknya masih ada orang yang akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kau terluka seperti saat ini. Naruto akan menghiburmu. Dia akan menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Jadi, setelah itu lihatlah dia sebagai seorang pria yang mencintaimu. Hiduplah bahagia, Sakura. Aku melepaskan Naruto untukmu._

* * *

 _ **Kau tak pernah mengerti rasa sakit sebelum mengalaminya sendiri.**_

Hinata duduk di samping Hiashi dengan kepala tegak menatap lurus ke depan. Hari ini, Hiashi mengumumkan pernikahan Hinata pada tetua Hyuuga. Suasana mudah sekali ditebak. Tegang. Seolah jika ada kalimat mengandung perang, maka pedang dan kunai di balik punggung sudah siap untuk di lempar.

"Hinata Hyuuga, putri pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga akan menikah dengan pria dari Klan Uchiha. Pernikahan diadakan satu hari sebelum penobatan Heiress Hyuuga. Aku Hiashi Hyuuga selaku ayah dari Hinata Hyuuga meminta restu kalian."

Ruangan pertemuan ramai dari bisik-bisik para tetua. Mereka kaget dengan kabar mendadak pernikahan Hinata dan lagi calon suaminya berasal dari Klan Uchiha yang berarti Hinata akan menikahi Uchiha terakhir. Tak lain mantan nukenin Sasuke Uchiha. Apa Hiashi kehabisan akal hingga menyerahkan putrinya sendiri pada setan yang haus darah? Kurang lebih seperti itu pertanyaan di kepala tetua Hyuuga.

Satu persatu mulai mempertanyakan alasan Hiashi mengumumkan pernikahan Hinata secara mendadak dan kenapa harus Uchiha.

"Ini adalah keputusan Hinata. Dengan siapa ia akan menikah bukanlah hakku untuk melarangnya. Hinata mencintai Sasuke dan begitu sebaliknya. Perasaan mereka berkembang tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Meski berat. Aku percaya Uchiha bisa menjaga Hinata. Karena Hinata menikah dengan pemuda dari Klan luar. Maka Hinata Hyuuga dinyatakan bukan lagi bagian Hyuuga dan harus meninggalkan statusnya sebagai calon Heiress Hyuuga."

Sejurus mata memandang Hinata bisa menangkap mulut-mulut munafik itu mulai beraksi menolak pernikahan Hinata. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mereka, Hinata akan mengartikan sebaliknya.

Ya berarti Tidak.

Tolak berarti Terima.

Tinggal berarti Pergi.

Mereka menginginkan Hinata pergi dari Hyuuga.

* * *

"Hinata." ini suara Naruto yang sukses menghentikan langkah pulang Hinata.

Hinata terkesima.

 _Naruto_

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan hati Hinata menggila. Munafik jika Hinata tidak memikirkan pemuda ini. Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah orang yang berharga, pemuda yang di cintainya sepenuh hati. Kekuatan Hinata selama ini. Butuh waktu lama jika ingin menghapus perasaan cintanya.

"Hendak pulang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Senyumnya belum pudar.

"Mari Kuantar," tawar Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. Naruto memimpin jalan. Kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba-meski Hinata sudah memperediksinya-membuat Hinata cukup terkejut. Dan lagi mengantarkan dirinya pulang, Hinata merasa bahagia meski ia tahu tujuan sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya. Tak lain menanyakan misi itu.

Langkah Hinata menyusul menyamai Naruto. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Di gang menunju Masion Hyuuga. Naruto membuka suara.

"Aku sudah mendengar soal misi mu dengan Sasuke."

Hinata diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Naruto menatap Hinata lembut. Mereka berhenti melangkah. Hati Hinata berdeyut bahagia hanya karena kekhawatiran Naruto. Semua orang tentu bahagia jika orang yang disukai peduli pada mereka.

"Iya tentu," jawab Hinata terseyum. Ia menyakinkan Naruto, bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. Ia memang kurang peka namun bukan berarti ia bodoh untuk sekedar menilai kebohongan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau yakin menerima misi ini?" Naruto adalah orang kedua yang menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata.

"Iya. Tidak ada keraguan di hatiku Naruto."

Kali ini Naruto percaya, ucapan Hinata bukan kebohongan semata. Naruto melihat keyakinan itu dari sorot mata _amethystnya._ Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku ingin kau tak salah ambil jalan."

Di mata Naruto, Hinata hanyalah sahabat. Tak lebih dan takan berubah. Meski sakit namun itulah kenyataan yang Naruto beri untuk menjawab perasaan Hinata.

"Sasuke, dia tidak seburuk orang luar nilai. Jangan percaya gosip tentang Sasuke. Aku tahu Sasuke melebihi kalian. Dia orang yang baik. Mungkin benar Sasuke kelihatan seram dan menakutkan namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya. Dia hangat dengan cara sendiri. Kau tahu, Uchiha mempunyai cinta yang besar di hati mereka. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan cintanya, yakinlah Sasuke akan melindungimu dengan nyawanya bahkan desa pun bisa jadi ia hancurkan jika berani mengusikmu."

Perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Hinata tahu bahwa Uchiha adalah klan dipenuhi cinta di dalam tubuh mereka. Semua itu terbukti dari pengorbanan Itachi dan beberapa Uchiha di masa lalu yang melindungi desa hingga mengorbankan nyawa bahkan menjadi Ninja buronan. Namun bagi Hinata semua penjelasan Naruto punya maksud tertentu. Tidak hanya menyakinkan Hinata tentang Sasuke. Namun sesuatu lebih dalam akan perasaan Naruto yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura. Hinata menangkap itu samar-samar.

"Sejujurnya, aku khawatir pada Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-sensei perihal misimu. Kau tahu, bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah panutan sekaligus ambisi yang harus ia raih. Dia juga sangat menyukai Sasuke. Maka ketika aku mendengar kabar itu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kau dan Sakura. Dia pasti sangat terpukul dan kehilangan."

Benar dugaan Hinata. Semua ini tentang Sakura. Siapa yang benar-benar peduli padanya? Orang yang Hinata harapakan untuk mendukungnya ternyata sama saja.

"Naruto, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Menyakinkan aku untuk melanjutkan misi atau menyuruhku untuk menolaknya?"

Pernyataan telak Hinata membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Hinata,"

Jemari Hinata mengepal erat. Menyampaikan emosi sakit yang tengah melanda hatinya.

"Terimakasih untuk perasaanmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Tapi, aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, Hinata. Aku tidak pantas menerima rasa sukamu. Kau gadis yang baik dan sudah semestinya mendapatkan yang terbaik juga."

Naruto menatap mata Hinata sendu. Ia tahu gadis di depan tengah menahan perasaan kecewa. Naruto sungguh tulus menyayangi Hinata namun hanya sebatas sahabat. Hatinya telah tertanam erat di dalam hati Sakura. Naruto juga manusia biasa. Ia punya rasa egois sebagai seorang pria. Naruto ingin memiliki Sakura. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya saat ini. Apa ia bahagia atau sedih dengan pernikahan Hinata-Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak tahu. Naruto hanya sedikit berusaha dan sisanya biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur. Ia pasrah.

 _Maaf Hinata_

Hinata mengontrol emosi. Berpikirlah jernih dan terima kenyataan. Tuhan sedang berkata pada Hinata, sudah waktunya melepaskan Naruto. Kebahagian pemuda itu sudah di depan mata-walau bukan dengannya-dan Hinata harus mengikhlaskan.

Hinata taersenyum. Bukan senyum terpaksa. Senyum begitu lembut dan dewasa.

"Sekian lama, aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban darimu, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah memberiku semangat dan kepercayaan diri." Hinata menundukan kepala.

"Jagalah Sakura. Hibur dia. Semoga kalian bisa bersama. Aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu, Naruto."

Naruto terpanah.

Ini Hinata. Kunoichi kuat yang ia kenal. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Betapa indahnya senyum Hinata.

 _Aku mendoakan segala yang terbaik selalu berada di sekitarmu, Hinata._

" _Hinata-chan_ , ayo kuantar pulang."

Hinata mungkin akan merindukan panggilan khas Naruto untuknya.

* * *

Secara resmi, penyerahan misi diberikan oleh Hokage adalah malam hari ini. Di salah satu ruang pertemuan yang berada di gedung Hokage. Misi yang akan mulai dilaksanakan jika kedua belah pihak Shinobi hadir untuk menerimanya. Maka diruangan sudah berada Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiashi dan satu tetua Konoha.

Kakashi menjelaskan misi dan aturan yang harus ditaati oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata diam menyimak.

"Misi ini bertujuan untuk membangkitkan Klan Uchiha. Hinata, kau ditunjuk sebagai partner Sasuke dalam misi ini. Misi kebangkitan Uchiha menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Hyuuga saat ini sedang memilih calon Heiress. Hyuuga diam-diam telah bersiasat untuk memilih Hanabi yang notabennya bukanlah seorang Heiress. Dia anak kedua dari Hiashi. Maka jika Hanabi terpilih sebagai Heiress, Hinata akan menjadi Bunke. Untuk membebaskan Hinata, Hiashi menyarankan Hinata untuk menjadi partner Sasuke dalam misi ini. Kau tidak keberatan Sasuke?"

Hinata melirik lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Sasuke membuang muka. Melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar, pelan dan berat. Di mata Hinata, Sasuke itu tak tersentuh. Mata hitam itu seolah menguci segala hal tentang dirinya. Hinata sulit untuk menebak pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu misterius namun terlihat tak terkalahkan.

"Dan Hinata." Gadis ini tersentak kala mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

Dada Hinata bergemuruh. Hinata ketahuan Sasuke saat memperhatikan pria itu.

"Kau setuju dengan misi ini?"

"Hai!"

Sasuke berkedip menatap Hinata. Sorotnya menilai gadis di depannya. Hinata tak lain perempuan sok kuat. Hyuuga bodoh yang lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada hidupnya sediri. Pantas, Hyuuga tak sudi memilih dia sebagai Heiress. Lemah. Sasuke menanti seberapa jauh pertahanan Hinata pada misi ini. Sasuke tak mau pandang bulu. Ia hanya peduli dengan misi membangkitkan Klan.

"Kalian sudah menyetujuinya. Konoha memberi beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi Sasuke. Konoha meminta kesetiaanmu pada desa. Kau dilarang untuk meninggalkan desa dan jika keturunan Uchiha lahir, Anak dan kau harus disegel di tempat."

Sasuke menatap dingin tetua Konoha. Mereka masih tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, kenapa Konoha harus menyegelnya juga. Aku agak keberatan." Walaupun agak aneh langsung membahas anak. Tapi Hinata juga seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan harus melahirkan. Ia calon ibu. Hati nurani seorang ibu tentu akan menetang syarat gila itu meski semua hanyalah misi.

"Hyuuga, perlu kau ingat semua ini hanya misi," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Hinata hendak memprotes lagi kala Tetua Konoha menyela dengan angkuh.

"Itu sebuah kepercayaan yang harus Sasuke bayar untuk Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan lagi bocah ini akan berkhianat."

"Pastikan anda ingat ini. Kalian adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hancurkan jika aku berkhianat."

Laki-laki tua itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bocah sialan.

"Aku keberatan Hokage-sama. Aku bisa mengantikan posisinnya." Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba menolak.

"Hyuuga, polos sekali. Kau tidak ada artinya untuk bocah Uchiha itu. Sia-sia saja jika menyegelmu. Benar begitu Sasuke?"

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Ia terhenyak melihat mata merah Sasuke. Sharingan.

"Bisakah anda diam dan cukup menyimaknya, Dai-sama?!" Kakashi mulai jengah. Jika membunuh bukan sebuah kejahatan sudah dari tadi Kakashi _Raikiri_ tetua busuk itu.

Dai mendecih tak suka.

"Jadi Sasuke kau menyetujui syarat ini?" Kakashi mengulang pertanyaan. Mata Sasuke sudah kembali hitam. Hinata lega melihatnya. Susana tadi sungguh menegangkan. Hinata harap Sasuke tak menyetujui syarat itu.

"Aku setuju."

Hinata tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pasti ada yang salah. Pendapat Hinata tidak jadi pertimbangan. Padahal bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah calon ibu dari penerus Uchiha. Sasuke ambisius. Dia takkan menyerahkan begitu saja penerus Uchiha pada tetua Konoha. Hinata yakin Sasuke punya rencananya sendiri.

Rencana? Apa karena ini Kakashi memberi misi secara diam-diam pada Hinata untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Ini misi rahasia yang disampaikan secara personal. Hanya Hinata dan Kakashi yang tahu.

Kakashi menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi perjanjian ke arah Sasuke.

"Tempelkan darahmu di kertas itu, Sasuke." perintah Kakashi.

Sasuke menggores ibu jarinya dengan kunai lalu menempelkan di atas namanya.

"Kau juga Hinata,"

Hinata membaca sebentar isi perjanjiannya. Jika Hinata menghilang atau melarikan diri dari misi maka ia dianggap sebagai penghianat desa dan ditetapkan sebagai kriminal. Ya, semua sesuai dengan penjelasan Kakashi kala itu. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Menempelkan ibu jarinya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Kakashi mengambil surat perjanjian. Ia menyegel kertas tersebut.

"Uchiha-san, besok persiapkan diri untuk melakukan ritual sebelum menikah di kediaman Hyuuga. Kau harus secara resmi melamar Hinata," ujar Hiashi.

Sasuke tak menjawab namun ia mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Pertemuan selesai. Misi dapat dimulai."

* * *

Satu hari sebelum pernikahan. Seperti sudah di atur oleh Hiashi. Sasuke datang secara resmi melamar Hinata. Serangkaian acara harus dilewati. Sasuke cukup lelah dengan acara yang tak kunjung habis. Hyuuga kolot.

Sasuke tak berhenti mengumpat dalam hati. Menikah dengan puteri bangsawan ternyata terlalu rumit dan buang-buang waktu. Untuk menenangkan pikiran Sasuke memilih menjauh dari keramaian para Hyuuga di balai utama. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri area luar Masion Hyuuga. Sasuke berhenti melangkah kala melihat Hinata berjalan keluar dari Balai utama. Gadis itu nampak anggun dengan tubuh terbalut Kimono _Homon-gi_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga yang menghias seluruh kain Kimononya. Rambut Hinata tergerai dengan sebagian rambut terselip kebelakang kepala. Hinata nampak buru-buru. Sasuke mengikuti diam-diam di belakang.

Tak jauh dari balai utama Hyuuga. Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah Kuil dan masih di dalam area Hyuuga. Gadis itu masuk.

Sasuke masih betah di luar. Mengamati Hinata dari jauh.

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan. Tangannya membunyikan loceng. Hinata mulai berdoa.

Langkah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Mengambil jarak teraman namun dekat dari Hinata.

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke dapat mendengar doa yang tengah dipanjatkan Hinata. Sasuke sempat tertegun sebelum memutuskan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata di sana.

"Hyuuga," gumam Sasuke.

"Kami-sama, berkatilah pernikahan kami nanti. Izinkan kami berdiri di sisi yang sama. Bantulah hamba untuk menjaga pernikahan ini sampai akhir."

Hinata mengakhiri doanya dengan bersujud dan pengharapan yang besar.

* * *

Gadis yang masih memakai Kimono Putih ini tak bermaksud untuk menguping. Sungguh. Hinata dibesarkan dengan sopan santun yang ketat. Menguping bukanlah hal baik. Karena itu melanggar privasi orang. Niat awal Hinata adalah ke kamar utama. Ia ingin tidur. Namun, sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri saling menghadap dan tengah berbicara serius mencuri perhatian Hinata.

Biarlah Hinata melupakan sejak sopan santun yang sudah diajarkan. Hinata penasaran. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari Sasuke. Mereka sekarang berada di halaman depan Masion Hyuuga.

Hinata melihat punggung Sakura bergetar karena menangis. Ia mengalihkan padangan pada Sasuke. Pria itu nampak tatapannya melunak dan sedikit sendu. Entah kenapa itu membuat hati Hinata memanas dan sedikit sakit. Hinata cemburu? Ia cemburu karena bahkan Sasuke pun lebih memilih menenangkan hati Kunoichi berambut pink itu dari pada dirinya. Hinata cemburu pada Sakura. Ia iri.

Keberanian dari mana ia secara terangan-terangan menampilkan diri untuk melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hati Hinata menangis dan mata Amesthynya menyorot kecewa kala dengan lembut Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Sakura pelan.

Sakura menangis di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hinata menyaksikan semua.

Dalam malam sunyi. Mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan mata putih Hinata. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura dan Hinata yang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang sulit Sasuke artikan atau lebih tepat tak mengerti kenapa sorot mata gadis itu kecewa.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf baru bisa update.**

 **Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacadan mereview.**

 **Special thanks buat Taomi yang selalu memberi review di setiap fanfiction saya.**

 **Saya senang kamu suka dengan Fanfiction The Feeling.**

 **Saya sangat berterimakasih buat semua apresiasi kalian minasan.**

 **Kritik dan Saran sangat diperbolehkan.**

 **Munssi**


	3. Chapter 3

****Aurora****

 ** **Chapter tiga****

 ** **Sasuke Uchiha****

 ** **Hinata Hyuuga****

 ** **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Aurora milik Munssi.****

* * *

 ** **Happy Reading****

* * *

 _'_ _ _Hinata-chan."__

 _'_ _ _Iya Ibu.'__

 _'_ _ _Jika sudah dewasa nanti menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Jika itupun tidak bisa, maka belajarlah untuk mencintai suamimu kelak. Karena dengan begitu kau bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri.'__

 _ _Hinata kecil hanya mengangguk asal. Dia tak paham dengan perkataan ibunya. Namun itulah pesan terakhir yang disampaikan ibunya sebelum meninggal. Mungkin sekarang saatnya bagi Hinata untuk memenuhi permintaan ibunya.__

 _ _Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai dan mulai belajar mencintai.__

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga tampak disibukkan dengan pernikahan Hinata. Para tamu yang terdiri keluarga besar inti Hyuuga datang berkumpul dan wali dari Sasuke; Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto dan Sakura turut datang dalam acara suci ini.

Suasana ramai namun tetap terlihat tenang teratur. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di Kuil Hyuuga. Tempat Hinata berdoa kala itu.

Jauh dari pelataran Masion, Hinata tengah duduk terdiam sembari memejamkan mata seorang diri. Tidak ada satupun orang di dalam.

Penata rias sudah selesai merias Hinata tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Mata putih itu terbuka.

Tertegun menatap cermin.

Inilah saatnya.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin. __Kimono Shiramuku__ membalut tubuhnya yang kecil, tak lupa __Tsuni Kakushi__ menutup kepala dengan sempurna. Hinata menyentuh penutup kepala itu. Ia ingat perkataan salah satu pelayan saat membantu memakaikan __Tsuni Kakushi__. Bahwa lambang dari __Tsuni Kakushi__ ini adalah simbol dari perempuan yang akan menjadi istri yang patuh dan kesediaannya untuk melaksanakan perannya dengan kesabaran dan ketenangan.

'Saya harap Hinata-sama bisa seperti makna __Tsuni Kakushi__.'

Banyak orang memberinya doa bagus untuk pernikahannya. Hinata berterimakasih untuk itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pernikahan ini akan berjalan, Hinata hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Terlepas dari pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah misi.

Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Hanya ada dua pilihan. Hinata yang menganggap pernikahan ini bukan sekedar misi dan belajar mencintai Sasuke atau menyelesaikan misi lalu menghilang. Bagaimanapun juga, ketika ia sudah melahirkan anak dari Sasuke. Hinata tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Maka Hinata akan membuat pilihan ketiga.

Ia dibuang namun tak sepenuhnya mehilang.

* * *

Upacara pemberkatan pernikahan Hinata-Sasuke telah selesai. Sasuke membantu Hinata berjalan menuju aula utama di mana para tamu telah menunggu mereka. Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke yang mengenggam tangannya. Tidak erat malah terkesan lemah. Orang yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lelaki yang akan Hinata panggil sebagai suami selama misi. Suami? Mungkin lebih tepat Partner. Hinata ingat, ini pertama kali ia bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian malam itu. Saat Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Setelahnya mereka belum berbicara satu sama lain. Hinata mungkin yang terlalu berharap Sasuke akan menjelaskan soal itu. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang cuek-individualis.

Di Aula sudah berkumpul banyak tamu. Suasana meriah menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ucapan selamat terlontar dari semua orang. Hinata dibuat gugup dan malu karena tatapan intens mereka. Ia kurang terbiasa menjadi sorotan publik. Maka tanpa sadar Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Gerakannya pelan dan lembut tapi sukses mengambil perhatian Sasuke pada tindakan Hinata barusan.

Sasuke melihat sekilas. Perempuan itu nampak gelisah dan kurang nyaman. Sasuke bisa merasakan dari cara Hinata meremas pelan tangannya. Maka entah inisiatif dari mana, Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Hinata memakai ibu jarinya dengan sangat pelan. Sentuhan kecil tanpa orang bisa melihatnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke kaget. Hatinya berdeyut sakit karena sentuhan pria itu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata merasa Sasuke ingin menenangkan kegugupannya. Tapi ia tidak berharap banyak karena hal sepele seperti itu. Bisa jadi Sasuke melakukannya tanpa sadar dan tak ada niat apapun. Tetap saja Hinata merasa berterimakasih untuk tindakan Sasuke. Karena hal tersebut, Hinata sadar yang berdiri di sini sekarang tak hanya dirinya namun ada orang lain yang melangkah di sampingnya. Berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan Hinata.

Pria itu masih teguh menatap depan tanpa terganggu oleh tatapan intens Hinata. Sasuke adalah pria yang sulit Hinata pahami jalan pikirannya. Dia tak tersentuh dan pria dengan harga diri selangit. Hanya berdiri di dekatnya, Hinata bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya seorang Uchiha terkahir ini. Dulu bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah sebuah misteri. Ia tidak takut pada Sasuke tapi bukan berarti rasa tidak takutnya menjadi alasan ia harus berteman atau mengenal Sasuke. Hinata tak tertarik dengan Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke hanya seorang kenalan dan teman dari orang yang disukainya. Namun sekarang hatinya mengatakan mungkin ia bisa mencoba memahami Sasuke dan mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Hinata hanya berpikir Sasuke tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Sasuke jika misi ini berakhir. Hinata tak mengharapkan banyak hal dalam pernikahan misi ini. Selain menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Shinobi, Hinata juga bertekad menjadi istri yang berbakti pada Sasuke apapun keadaanya. Hinata sudah memilih jalannya. Maka semua resiko yang akan datang Hinata siap untuk menanggungnya. Pernikahan adalah hal sakral meski di dasari sebuah misi. Hinata akan menjalankan perannya sebaik mungkin sampai waktunya berakhir.

* * *

Pelukan Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin malam masih Hinata ingat dengan jelas. Hatinya sudah tidak di selimuti rasa kecewa. Hinata mencoba menerima. Ia tidak marah atau cemburu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa rasanya Hinata kecewa pada sikap Sasuke. Hinata tidak tahu dengan jelas apa alasanya kecewa, sikap sembrono Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura di kediaman Hyuuga agak disayangkan. Tapi, biar dikata Hinata kecewa. Kekecewaannya tidak bisa membantunya mendapat penjelasaan dari Sasuke tentang pelukan itu. Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah misi. 'Perasaan' tak diperlukan di dalamnya.

Hinata mencoba berpikir jernih. Sasuke pasti punya alasan. Mungkin, Sasuke tak mau menjelaskan soal itu karena Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Hinata kenal Sakura tentu Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan pelukan Hinata tahu siapa orang yang dipeluknya. Penjelasan dari Sasuke tidaklah penting.

Maka Hinata mencoba menempatkan diri sebagai Sakura. Dia sedang bersedih karena pria yang dicintai selama ini akan menikah dengan Hinata, sahabatnya sendiri. Jika Hinata menjadi Sakura, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hubungan Sasuke –Sakura sangat dekat. Mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama. Sedih senang mereka lewati sebagai rekan satu tim. Kedekatan itu membuat perasaan kuat terhubung satu sama lain. Meskipun Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Sakura lebih dari sahabat. Berbeda dengan Hinata-Naruto. Perasaan Hinata sama besarnya seperti milik Sakura. Hinata mencintai Naruto dengan tulus dan tak banyak berharap perasaannya akan terbalas. Mereka dekat tapi tidak sedekat Sasuke-Sakura. Pastinya rasa kehilangan jauh lebih banyak dirasakan oleh Sakura. Anggaplah pelukan malam itu adalah bentuk perpisahan dari dua sahabat. Benar, itu yang harus Hinata yakini. Ia tak perlu iri atau cemburu.

* * *

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"Walaupun hanya sebuah misi. Aku harap kalian bisa belajar satu sama lain dan saling memahami."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa khawatir pada sifat Sasuke. Dia pendiam dan cuek. Aku harap kau bisa memahami sifat jeleknya itu, Hinata. Dan, jika Sasuke bertindak keterlaluan jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku. Biar kuhajar si Teme!"

Hinata tertawa lirih mendengar nasehat Naruto. Hinata berterimakasih untuk kepedulian Naruto padanya. Setidaknya Hinata masih merasa ada orang yang peduli pada hidupnya. Hinata berharap sifat Naruto yang seperti ini tidak akan hilang. Kepedulian dan kebaikannya yang tulus.

"Kau tahu tidak? Semua orang yang datang tadi terpanah melihatmu. Kau sangat cantik, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Ya.. Ehm.. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkanmu."

Tak ayal pujian Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Ayolah, Hinata suka Naruto. Dipuji cantik oleh orang yang disuka tentu luar biasa bahagia, bukan? Meski bukan dia yang dinikahi.

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut, dan hampir dua puluh menit berdiri di sana tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri diam tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke sudah berada di sana lebih dulu dari pada Naruto-Hinata. Ia mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Termasuk wajah merah Hinata akibat pujian Naruto, tak lupa raut bahagia Hinata ketika tangan pemuda itu mendarat di atas kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut. Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Sasuke. Ia juga tidak berniat mengintrupsi obrolan mereka. Sasuke lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Sejak awal pertemuan keluarga secara resmi, Sasuke telah mengajukan permintaan pada klan Hyuuga bahwa setelah acara pemberkatan selesai ia akan membawa Hinata langsung ke kediaman Uchiha. Pemuda itu tidak memberi alasan yang berarti, Sasuke hanya bilang 'tidak suka keramaian saat malam pertama' tak tahu makhluk apa yang merasuki Sasuke kala itu. namun permintaan Sasuke yang diucapkan cukup santai membuat Hinata kaget dan malu. Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke cukup nakal untuk ukuran lelaki dingin dan angkuh.

Jadi di sinilah Hinata berada, di Masion Uchiha tepatnya di dalam kamar Sasuke sendirian. Di mana pemuda itu? jangan tanyakan Hinata. Setelah menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke pergi menghilang tanpa berkata apapun.

Hinata melihat sekeliling kamar. Sederhana dan identik dengan warna hitam, merah dan coklat tua. Di belakang ranjang terdapat lambang Uchiha yang dilukis langsung di dinding. Ukiran khas terpahat di dinding-dinding kayu. Terkesan masih tradisional.

Hinata membuka jendela kamar. Udara malam langsung menyambutnya. Hinata terdiam takjub menatap pemandangan di balik jendela kamar Sasuke. Ada taman bunga liar dan pepohonan di balik tembok kamar Sasuke. Sangat indah. Apa Sasuke tahu ada tempat indah di balik jendelanya? Mungkin jika Hinata rawat taman itu akan lebih bagus lagi. Hinata perlu mencobanya nanti. Sangat disayangkan masion sebesar ini hanya Ia dan Sasuke yang menempati. Jika Hinata merubah sedikit keadaan Masion Uchiha, suasana tempat ini tidak lagi suram. Jujur, Hinata sedikit merasa kurang nyaman dengan kesunyian tempat ini. Tidak ada kehidupan. Kelam.

Di masion Uchiha ini juga Sasuke besar dalam lingkungan keras dan kejam. Pasti sulit bagi Sasuke kembali ke rumah saat di sinilah pembantaian Uchiha terjadi. Hinata tak bohong jika ia kagum pada Sasuke. Dia masih bisa bertahan dan berubah dengan banyaknya penghianatan yang sudah dialami.

"Sasuke, Kau patut dikasihani."

* * *

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama menunggu Sasuke. Hinata beranjak dari kamar. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Sasuke tapi dia belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hinata belum melepas baju pengantin. Ia baru melepas aksesoris di kepala. Hinata kewalahan menahan beban dari aksesoris tersebut.

Hinata menelusuri lorong rumah. Tidak ada siapapun. Kemana Sasuke? jangan bilang Hinata ditinggal sendiri di sini? Keterlaluan sekali. Hinata jadi agak kesal.

 _ _Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar__

Hinata berencana menunggu Sasuke di sana.

Tapi rencana tetaplah rencana. Ketika Hinata berbalik, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dalam kondisi tidak cukup baik. Tubuh Sasuke berlumuran darah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Hinata terpaku kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia terluka? Apa yang terjadi?

Kesadaran Hinata kembali saat Sasuke sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Pria itu melewati Hinata dengan acuh. Seolah Hinata tidak ada di sana.

"Sasuke." Hinata memanggil pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh Sasuke. Pria ini diam tak menjawab malah tetap melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan panggilan Hinata.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan menahannya pergi.

"Darimana kau dapatkan luka ini? kau bertarung?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembuyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga!"

"Ini urusanku juga. Kita satu tim. Sudah selayaknya aku menanyakan hal itu."

Sasuke menangkap kecil nada kesal perempuan itu. Hinata mendengar Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia tidak suka sikap kasar Sasuke saat menolak kepedulian seseorang. Dan Hinata kenapa harus repot mengurusi Sasuke jika dia saja tak suka dengan kepedulian Hinata. Ia hanya khawatir pada rekannya. Hanya itu. Ayolah, Hinata itu manusia dengan jiwa kepedulian yang besar. Ia tidak bisa menutup mata melihat orang terluka apalagi dia mengenalnya. Apa salahnya sih membantu? Kenapa Sasuke begitu keras kepala.

"Hyuuga,"

Hinata bergeming mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau sama berisiknya dengan yang lain."

 _ _Apa?__

Kepeduliannya dibilang berisik. Hinata menghela nafas pendek. Bukan saatnya berdebat dengan Sasuke. Luka pria itu lebih penting untuk ditanggani.

"Lukamu harus ditanggani di rumah sakit Sasuke,"

Bagaikan angin lalu saran Hinata tak direspon sedikitpun. Sasuke memilih pergi. Hinata anggap sikap Sasuke adalah penolakannya pergi ke rumah sakit. Berbicara dengan Sasuke lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan perhatian Hiashi. Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sepelit itu untuk bicara. Mungkin lebih baik Hinata sendiri yang menanggani Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengobatimu. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rekan satu Tim."

Pernyataan Hinata menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga pria itu hanya menatap Hinata lama tanpa berkata apapun. Ini kedua kali Hinata mendapati sikap Sasuke yang memilih menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa berbicara. Itu membuat Hinata canggung. Hinata tak bisa membaca pikiran pria itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke terlihat tajam, tak terbaca dan dingin.

Hinata tidak tahu, apa itu tatapan menilai atau meremehkan khas seorang Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak kala Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Dia pergi meninggalkan darahnya di telapak tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap sendu punggung tegap Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah pukul satu pagi Hinata masih terjaga. Ia lelah tapi tak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata. Hati perempuan ini gelisah. Pikirannya berkecambuk karena banyak hal. Salah satunya rasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana rumah yang cenderung sepi dan tidak bernyawa. Suram. Begitu Hinata menyebutnya. Mungkin ini pertama kali Hinata berkunjung jadi ia masih menganggap wajar rasa kurang nyamanya. Tidak apa, seiring waktu Hinata bisa menyesuaikan diri dan berusaha untuk merubah suasana lebih hangat dan hidup. Namun, rasa gelisah terbesarnya adalah kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Hinata masih memikirkan luka Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tentu bisa menangani luka seperti itu, Meski hasilnya kurang maksimal. Karena Sasuke bukanlah ninja medis.

Hampir tiga jam berlalu mungkin Sasuke sudah terlena oleh bunga mimpi. Hinata memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Ia harus tahu keadaan Sasuke, jika tidak mungkin Hinata akan dilanda rasa penasaran dan bersalah karena tidak membantu orang yang terluka. Jadi Hinata pergi untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Masion Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup besar di antara rumah yang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Maka tak heran Hinata perlu mengaktifkan Byagukan untuk mencari ruangan yang ditempati Sasuke untuk istirahat. Cara terefesien untuk keadaan darurat karena penasaran.

Langkah Hinata terhenti di depan pintu coklat berukir yang Hinata yakin sebagai kamar tidur Sasuke. Pintu coklat itu di geser pelan oleh Hinata. Di antara gelap kamar, Hinata masih bisa melihat dengan jelas aliran cakra pria itu yang tenang dan tubuh terbalut dengan perban-meski kurang rapi- __Syukurlah__. Hinata lega melihat Sasuke masih bisa terbuai oleh mimpi meski dalam kondisi terluka.

Hinata masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk melipat kaki di samping Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata mengobati Sasuke. Cakra kehijauan miliknya diarahkan pada luka yang ada di tubuh Sasuke. Meski bukan ninja medis tapi Hinata tahu sedikit perihal teknik pengobatan mereka. Ia pernah belajar pada Sakura.

Sesekali Hinata menghentikan aliran cakranya kala Sasuke bergerak pelan atau sekedar mengeryit kening. Sasuke tidak boleh terbangun dan melihat Hinata sedang mengobatinya. Perempuan ini yakin bantuannya akan di tolak mentah-mentah.

Dirasa cukup, Hinata menghentikan pengobatannya. Hinata membenarkan posisi selimut Sasuke sampai menutupi sebatas dada dan merapihkan sedikit bantal yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Hinata memandang sejenak Sasuke. Senyum kecil tak lupa terpantri di wajah ayunya. Sekarang rasa gelisah yang bergelanjut di hatinya telah pergi. Dengan begini salah satu kegelisahannya berkurang satu. Hinata beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menyakinkan perbuatannya membantu Sasuke karena dia adalah partner pria itu. Tidak lebih.

* * *

Kelopak mata milik perempuan Uchiha ini terbuka perlahan. Mata putih itu diarahkan pada jendela kamar yang menyimpan gelap di luar sana. Tubuh Hinata masih lemah karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukan pukul lima. Ternyata Hinata hanya tidur tiga jam. Hinata menyimbak selimut dan mulai merapihkan Futon berukuran sedang itu. Selesai dengan urusan Futonnya perempuan ini hanya duduk terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Hinata tidak punya keinginan untuk tidur lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk walaupun tidur tiga jam saja, atau lebih tepatnya Hinata merasa tidak tahu 'tujuan hidupnya hari ini' jadi tidurpun ia tidak berminat.

Untuk kedua kali di pagi ini, Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan lebih panjang.

Banyak orang tahu, Sasuke dan dirinya tak pernah dekat walaupun saling kenal. Karena situasi inilah yang menyulitkan Hinata untuk bertindak. Meski sebuah misi tapi Hinata tetap harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri. Bagaimanapun mereka menikah secara resmi. Alangkah berdosanya Hinata jika tidak melayani suaminya dengan benar. Tapi jika ia melakukan tugasnya, Hinata tidak yakin Sasuke akan suka dan menerimanya. Sasuke benci sesuatu merepotkan. Berat rasanya memulai segalanya yang baru terlebih dulu. Seolah hanya Hinata yang berjuang dengan suasana baru ini. Sesungguhnya Sasuke pun ia rasa seperti dirinya. Hanya saja mungkin pria itu tidak menunjukkannya di depan. Bisa saja kan?

Soal tugas Hinata sebagai istri sungguhan-bukan karena misi- perlu dibicarakan dengan Sasuke? Ia rasa memang perlu.

Baiklah, cukup untuk kebingungan Hinata. Pertama, Ia harus segera mandi, memasak lalu terakhir membangunkan Sasuke. Bicara tentang Sasuke. Hinata baru ingat pemuda itu tengah terluka. Mungkin lebih baik Hinata pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk kondisinya baru setelahnya Hinata pergi membersihkan diri.

Hinata beranjak menuju kamar Sasuke. Perihal luka Sasuke, Hinata masih bertanya-tanya dimana pemuda itu mendapatkan lukanya dan kenapa?

Apa perlu keadaan Sasuke yang terluka dan kepergiannya tak lama setelah tiba di Masion Uchiha, Hinata laporkan pada Kakashi. Ini juga misi Hinata. Memata-matai Sasuke.

Benar kan beban Hinata di misi ini jauh lebih berat daripada Sasuke. Mungkin jika Hinata ketahuan oleh Sasuke telah berkhianat, Hinata tidak akan menyelesaikan misi dengan selamat. Nyawa Hinata berada di tangan Sasuke.

Pintu coklat tua milik kamar Sasuke di buka pelan. Hinata berdiri di luar mengamati tubuh Sasuke. Kondisinya membaik. Cakra Sasuke juga mengalir normal. Hinata bisa berlega hati sekarang.

* * *

Dilihat sekilas Hinata tebak pemiliknya jarang sekali menggunakan dapur rumah. Tempatnya agak kurang terurus. Bisa dimaklumi Sasuke tinggal seorang diri dan jarang sekali berada di rumah. Maka tidak heran rumah dan seisinya terkesan tak bertuan.

Setelah menimbang apa yang akan dilakukan untuk hari ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk mulai dari memasak sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Biasanya, mendiang ibu Hinata bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarga lainnya untuk memasak sarapan. Jadi Hinata mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan mendiang ibunya selama jadi seorang istri.

Hari ini Hinata memasak menu sederhana saja. Hinata tidak tahu selera makan Sasuke. jadi ia memasak yang umum saja seperti Sup Miso,Tamagoyaki, Nori dan ikan panggang agar Sasuke juga bisa menerima makanannya. Hinata selesai menghidangkan makanannya di atas meja. Senyum puas menghias wajah ayu Hinata. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Sasuke sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin. Agaknya Hinata tak perlu repot-repot untuk membangunkan Sasuke, Karena pria itu sudah berdiri tak jauh dari ruang makan. Hinata menyapa ramah.

"Pagi, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tidak membalas dan memilih diam di tempat.

Sebelum datang ke ruang makan Sasuke sudah membersihkan badan dan menganti perban. Tidurnya terganggu oleh bau asing dan suara berisik dari arah dapur. Sasuke bergegas ke sana setelah mandi dan menemukan Hinata tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sikap Hinata seperti sekarang diluar perkiraan Sasuke. Ia pikir mereka akan hidup masing-masing walaupun tinggal satu atap. Tak memperdulikan satu sama lain. Di misi ini Sasuke hanya butuh tubuh dan rahim Hinata untuk mengandung. Selainnya, Sasuke tak peduli dan seharusnya Hinata pun begitu. Tapi ini apa? Sasuke tak habis pikir Hinata itu bodoh atau memang naif? Sasuke perlu menjelaskan posisi mereka dengan sangat jelas agar tak ada kesalapahaman di antara mereka.

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada Hinata kala perempuan itu mengajaknya sarapan.

"Maaf aku belum izin pada Sasuke-san menggunakan dapur ini.

Dan emmm... maaf juga jika tidak sesuai seleramu, mari."

Hinata bisa bernafas lega kala Sasuke tanpa bicara duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

" _ _Itadakimasu__ ," ucap Hinata.

" _ _Itadakimasu__."

Hinata menunggu Sasuke memulai makannya lebih dulu. Namun Sasuke cukup kesusahan untuk menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke bukan kidal. Ia harus menggunakan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya terluka dan sulit untuk digerakan. Melihat kesulitan Sasuke, Hinata dengan inisiatif memindahkan lauk ke atas nasi Sasuke dan meraih sumpit pria itu untuk digantikan dengan sendok. Sasuke diam dan tak menolak atau lebih tepat tidak sempat menolak karena keterkejutannya. Gerakan Hinata luwes seperti tidak ada beban. Seolah bukan hal besar. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikap seorang Hinata yang terkenal pemalu ini. Namun, Sasuke bisa bilang Hinata cukup peka dan perhatian.

"Terimakasih."

Dan Sasuke melihat jelas senyum tulus perempuan di depannya merekah anggun mendengar ucapan terimakasihnya yang terlalu pelan.

" _ _Itadakimasu.__ " Ulang Sasuke.

" _ _Itadakimasu__."

Sarapan pagi ini mereka habiskan dalam diam.

* * *

"Sasuke-san."

"Hyuuga."

Panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Sasuke-san bisa bicara lebih dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Tentang Misi kita. Aku ingin menegaskan beberapa hal. Kau bebas melakukan segala hal di rumah ini tapi tidak mengusik satu sama lain."

Hinata perlu mendengarkan sampai akhir penjelasan Sasuke agar ia tidak salah paham nantinya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan di luar misi kita, selagi itu bukan hal yang akan mengagalkan misi. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti makan bersama atau lainnya, kau tidak perlu mengikutsertakan aku di dalamnya. Bersikaplah selayaknya rekan misi."

Dengan kata lain Sasuke ingin mereka tetap menjadi orang asing. Pria itu memasang tembo tinggi tanpa pengecualian. Hinata rasa tak perlu mengutarakan niatnya untuk berperan menjadi seorang istri sesungguhnya-bukan karena misi-. Sasuke tidak menginginkannya.

"Hyuuga,"

Hinata menatap bingung. Sasuke saja masih memanggilnya Hyuuga.

"Seharusnya kau sadar misi ini hanya membutuhkan tubuh dan rahimmu."

Hinata tertegun.

 _ _Seperti itukah cara pandang Sasuke terhadapku?__

Otaknya bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti ini, jauh dari gambaran Naruto? Atau Hinata yang gagal memahami Sasuke? atau Hinata tersinggung oleh fakta yang di ucapkan Sasuke? Hinata pikir semuanya benar. Sasuke dingin, Hinata yang gagal memahami pria itu dan dirinya yang tersinggung dengan fakta yang ada. Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dengan kalimatnya. Perannya disini tak lebih seperti penampung benih bayi lalu melahirkan. Fakta tersebut membuat dadanya sesak terpenuhi amarah dan kecewa.

"Aku mengerti." Hinata menjawab tegas. Ia harus sadar, semua ini hanya sebuah misi dimana akhirnya mereka akan berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Meski rahim dan tubuhku adalah hakmu Sasuke. Aku ingin melakukannya jika aku dan kau memang menyetujui untuk melakukan hal itu. Jika diantara kita ada yang tak berminat, aku harap tidak ada paksaan. Aku harap Sasuke-san bisa menerima pendapatku."

Jika memang Hinata terlihat rendah di mata Sasuke, setidaknya dengan peraturan yang Hinata minta. Harga dirinya tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Di sini Hinata ingin membuat Sasuke lah yang membutuhkan Hinata tapi jika Hinata menolak, Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apapun dan dengan begitu Hinata bisa menyelamatkan sedikit harga dirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Hyuuga tetaplah Hyuuga. Licik.

"Kau melanggar aturan, Hyuuga!"

"Dimana aku melanggar aturan? Tidak ada aturan tertulis dimana aku harus menurutimu jika kau ingin menyentuhku. Bacalah lagi."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu."

Arogan. Hinata tidak suka.

"Tentu kau membutuhkannya. Jika tidak kita bisa melenyapkan rumah ini."

Tawa remeh Sasuke mengudara. Hinata penuh kejutan.

"Aku sangat menantikannya, Hyuuga."

Sasuke memaku dagu. Bibirnya tertarik kecil, menyeringai. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Hinata menggoda. Lihat saja sorot perempuan lemah depannya. Sasuke bisa menangkap kekesalan juga tidak berdayaan seorang Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Hinata dengan mata penuh penilaian.

"Perhatikan matamu Sasuke!" geram Hinata.

Lucu sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga punya orang tanpa pertahanan sepertimu."

Seringai, senyum dan kalimat merendahkan Sasuke pada Hinata, ia tidak suka. Hinata benci mendengarnya. Tapi Hinata lebih benci pada dirinya kala hanya diam tanpa membalas atau melawan perlakuan buruk Sasuke.

Kenapa? Karena ucapan Sasuke benar adanya. Maka sebenarnya, Hinata marah pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 ** **TBC****

 ** **Aku kembali dengan chapter 3.****

 ** **Wow, gak nyangka sama responya bakalan sebanyak ini. Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih.****

 ** **Aku bakalan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian.****

 ** **Kenapa judulnya Aurora?**** _ _Jujur waktu lagi nyari judul buat cerita ini*aurora* aku gak ada ide sama sekali buat nemu judul cerita. Setelah nyari-nyari, awalnya aku pengin ambil nama pelangi tapi kok aku kurang sreg. Mikir lagi berkali-kali buat nyari judul yang indah sesuai dengan image Hinata. Aku nemuin Kata Aurora. Aurora itu cantik dan indah banget walaupun baru lihat di gambar hahaha. Jadi aku pengin ngasih pesan bahwa Hinata itu seperti Aurora bagi Sasuke. Hinata adalah keindahan yang sulit untuk dilihat kalau gak lihat secara langsung. Keindahan yang asing dan baru bagi Sasuke. Hinata adalah keindahan hidup Sasuke. eaaaaaaaa__

 ** **Sasuke punya perasaan ke Sakura?**** __Seperti yang udah di jelaskan sama Kakashi. Sakura untuk Sasuke itu udah kayak keluarga yang harus dijaga gak lebih__.

 ** **Entah kenapa Hinata selalu dibuat menyedihkan. Kapan Hinata akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka?**** _ _kenapa? Sifat Hinata disini emang aku buat jadi pengalah. Hinata balas dendam? Coba lihat aja nanti ya.__

* * *

Ada beberapa review yang pakai bahasa inggris dan aku kurang ngerti artinya apa. hahahahaha saya gak pinter2 banget bahasa inggrisnya. Jadi alahkah baiknya kalian jika ingin review bisa menggunakan bahasa indonesia. Biar aku ngerti apa yang kalian sampaikan dan gak ada salah pengertian diantara kita. Hehehe. Buka aib deh.

Oke terakhir makasih banget buat nunggu fanfiction Aurora. Saya gak janji buat update kilat karena saya juga lagi sibuk dengan real life saya. Tapi saya tetep akan nulis chapter selanjutnya kok. Walaupun bakalan lama buat update.

Ketemu di chapter 4.

 ** **Munssi****


	4. Chapter 4

**AURORA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aurora milik Munssi**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Malam itu setelah perdebatan panasnya dan Sasuke pergi membawa semua sikap arogannya. Hinata merenung dengan hati terbakar amarah dan rasa malu. Iris putihnya menatap jauh langit malam Konoha. Padanya, Hinata menumpahkan segala pertanyaan yang mengusik dan pada langit di atas sana, Hinata mencurahkan keresahan hatinya.

Hinata mengepal tangan kuat. Ia berjanji untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan terlihat lemah dan rendah di hadapan Sasuke. Pria itu akan menarik persepsinya soal Hinata suatu hari nanti. Hinata akan bersikap profesional pada misinya tetapi tetap menjadi seorang istri sesungguhnya. Itu prinsip Hinata. Sasuke tak terima, itu bukan urusan Hinata.

Seperti keinginan Sasuke, Hinata juga tak akan membawa urusan cinta dalam misi. Mereka disatukan karena sebuah misi bukan cinta. Dan Hinata terlalu naif karena pernah menaruh harapan pada pernikahan misinya.

* * *

Tak peduli Sasuke akan menyetuh masakannya atau tidak, Hinata tetap menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia tidak memaksa. Hinata hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri. Maka selama tiga hari setelah adu argumen itu, Hinata tetap menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

Mereka belum tegur sapa sejak kejadian itu. Bukan karena mereka saling diam, tapi mereka belum berpapasan satu kalipun. Hinata tidak tahu kemana perginya Sasuke. Setiap pagi rasanya Hinata bangun lebih awal dari pada Sasuke, namun nyatanya pemuda itu tidak ada batang hidungnya meski pagi menyapa. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke. Ataupun saat malam, Hinata tidak tahu kapan Sasuke pulang. Namun, saat Ia mengaktifkan _Byagukan_ , Hinata mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Lagi-lagi, Hinata harus beranjak dari kamar untuk membereskan makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan, dan ritual itu berlangsung selama tiga hari.

'Apa perlu menyampaikan hal ini pada Hokage-sama?'

Lamunan Hinata pecah saat _Kuchiyose_ yang ia kenal milik Hokage memberinya sebuah gulungan. Datang tepat waktu.

Hinata membaca sebentar sebelum gulungan itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Kebetulan sekali, Kakashi meminta Hinata melapor besok sore pukul empat di kantor Hokage.

* * *

Untuk pagi di hari rabu, Hinata bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Hinata sengaja melakukannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya, Hinata harus bertanya langsung pada orangnya sebelum melapor diam-diam pada Kakashi.

Segera, Hinata menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Belajar dari pengalaman di mana Sasuke tidak menyetuh masakannya, Hinata membuat porsi lebih sedikit. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyelesaikan masakannya, Hinata segera menata masakannya di meja makan.

Hinata gantung kembali celemek di dinding rumah. Ia hendak membangunkan Sasuke. Namun, matanya menangkap sosok itu sudah rapih dengan pedangnya dan hendak keluar rumah pagi buta.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi pagi buta?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Selagi kita menjadi seorang partner tim, aku berhak tahu kemana dan apa yang dilakukan partnerku," ujar Hinata tegas.

Sasuke menatap dingin Hinata. Suasana hatinya menjadi jelek karena mendapat ceramah pagi dari perempuan Hyuuga itu.

"Hyuuga,"

Ada jeda lama sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat tajamnya pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengijinkanmu tahu soal 'kapan misi kita dimulai'. Selagi aku tak memintamu bergerak, maka tetaplah diam menunggu."

Jangan terpancing Hinata, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin diganggu.

"Sampai kapan?" kini Hinata menantang begitu berani pada Sasuke. Ia sedikit meruntuki keberanianya yang terkesan tanpa rencana.

Hinata bisa melihat senyum menyeringai Sasuke saat mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke jalan mendekati Hinata. Namun baru dua langkah, Sasuke berhenti kala melihat perempuan itu berjalan mundur. Sasuke bisa menangkap kilat takut di mata putih Hinata.

"Sampai aku menginginkan tubuh ini dan waktunya bukan sekarang, Hyuuga."

"Aku bukan pelacur, Sasuke!"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggapmu perempuan jalang."

"Ucapanmu menunjukkannya."

"Tapi perbuatanku tak pernah menunjukkan kau seorang pelacur. Jika aku menganggapmu seperti itu, sejak awal tubuhmu sudah berada dikuasaku, Hyuuga."

Lagi, hati kecil Hinata mengakui perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Jika saja Sasuke adalah laki-laki bejad kebanyakan, sudah pasti mereka melakukan itu sejak awal. Tapi selama hampir satu minggu, interaksi mereka hanya sekedar melihat, menyapa oleh satu pihak dan sisanya adalah perdebatan sengit. Jadi entah Hinata harus bersyukur atau tidak akan kondisinya saat ini.

Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi sebelum suara Hinata mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Sasuke?" menyampingkan rasa kesal dan malunya, Hinata bertanya lagi dengan pelan dan dalam.

Sasuke memilih acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata harus bergerak. Ia tidak mau diremehkan Sasuke lagi. Uchiha terakhir itu harus mengakui keberadaanya.

Hinata merangsek maju menghadang langkah Sasuke. Gerakannya yang cepat membuat Sasuke lengah dan berakhir pada _Kusunagi_ miliknya berpindah tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata mengacungkan pedang panjang milik Sasuke tepat di depan dada pemuda itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu,"

Hinata tidak suka berbicara dengan kekerasan tapi jika hanya pilihan ini satu-satu jalan yang harus ditempuh maka Hinata akan melakukannya.

Mereka berdiri dan saling menatap sengit. Tapi tak lama, Hinata mendapati mata hitam Sasuke berubah merah dan mulai menampakan bentuk sempurna Sharingan. Untuk beberapa detik Hinata terpaku kaku sebelum kesadarnya kembali dan mendapati Sasuke telah melangkah melewatinya. Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya lemas.

Sasuke menyebalkan. Tidak seharusnya dia menggunakan ilusi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ untuk melawan Hinata. Ia juga seorang Shinobi, seharunya Sasuke melawan Hinata dengan keadaan sadar. Apa Sasuke menganggap Hinata lemah? tapi kenyataanya kekuatan Hinata dan Sasuke sangatlah berbeda. Hinata mengakui itu.

* * *

Untuk pertama kali sejak menikah Hinata menjejakkan kakinya kembali di kantor Hokage. Ia datang untuk memenuhi panggilan Kakashi. Pintu coklat yang terukir lambang desa Konoha Hinata ketuk pelan. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu kala suara Hokage memberinya izin untuk masuk.

"Oh~ Hinata, Aku sudah menunggumu lama," sapa Kakashi.

Hinata menuduk memberi hormat.

"Maaf jika sudah membuat anda menunggu,"

Ini baru pukul 03:45 sore, artinya Hinata tak perlu meminta maaf karena ia tidak telat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

"Jadi bagaimana misimu?"

Tidak ada basa-basi.

Hinata bingung memulai dari mana. Jadi pertama Hinata ingin menyampaikan kesan Sasuke di matanya.

"Sasuke sangat tertutup."

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Semua orang pasti akan menilai begitu untuk pertemuan pertama dengan Sasuke.

"Kami tak pernah berbicara lebih. Dia selalu menuntup diri dan memilih acuh. Aku sungguh sulit untuk mengerti apa tujuannya dalam misi ini. Langkah yang diambil Sasuke tak pernah bisa aku baca."

"Pernah kalian membahas soal misi tersebut?"

"Jika kami, lebih tepatnya aku membahas soal misi. Itu akan berakhir dengan perdebatan sengit."

"Jadi kalian belum bergerak sama sekali?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Apa anda punya pendapat soal Sasuke bersikap lamban, padahal misinya bisa dimulai?"

"Entahlah, Mungkin dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk benar-benar memulai misinya. Anak itu sangat teliti. Bisa saja ia sedang menilaimu?"

Menilai Hinata? Untuk apa?

"Sasuke tak gampang percaya dengan orang asing."

Hinata adalah orang asing bagi Sasuke. Meski tahu nama, tapi mereka tak saling kenal. Dan Hinata sedikit paham maksud ucapan Kakashi. Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Hinata. Gerak-geriknya di awasi Sasuke diam-diam. Sasuke tidak mempercayai Hinata yang mungkin saja dirinya seorang mata-mata.

"Aku harap kau lebih bisa mengontrol diri di depan Sasuke,"

Hinata mengangguk paham. Jadi ia harus berakting dirinya bukanlah mata-mata Kakashi. Biar kata Hinata bukanlah mata-mata jahat yang ingin merusak misi Sasuke, tapi jika pemuda itu tahu dirinya seorang mata-mata. Hinata tak yakin Sasuke akan memberi ampun.

"Kakashi-sama,"

"Ya?"

Hinata rasa ia memang perlu menyapaikan peristiwa perginya Sasuke diam-diam saat hari pertama pernikahan.

"Saat kami datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah dan kembali larut malam dengan luka cukup parah."

Laporan Hinata cukup membuat Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan luka itu. Sasuke memilih diam."

"Seingatku tidak ada penyusup atau kerusuhan yang terjadi di desa saat pernikahan kalian. Apa kau tidak mendapat sedikit clue dengan siapa Sasuke bertarung?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa setelah itu sikapnya terlihat mencurigakan?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat kembali sikap aneh Sasuke setelah kejadian itu. Perempuan ini tertegun kaget. Mungkinkah kepergian Sasuke saat pagi buta ada hubungannya dengan insiden malam itu?

"Maaf jika salah, Sudah tiga hari Sasuke meninggalkan rumah saat pagi buta."

Kakashi menyipitkan mata.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke tidak memberitahu Hinata?'

Sepertinya memang tidak.

Hinata menanti jawaban Kakashi was-was, namun yang ia dapat malah senyum lembut Kakashi.

"Kalian sungguh tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain?"

Jika berbicara yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah ngobrol santai berbagi cerita sehari-hari layaknya seorang partner, itu tak pernah terjadi kecuali 'berbicara' versi Hinata-Sasuke selama ini. Maka Hinata akan bilang pernah.

"Kami hanya bertanya seperlunya." Hinata tidak berbohong sepenuhnya kan?

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Dia bisa mengerti kondisi Hinata jika perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak signifikan. Mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain. Hinata mendengar tawa pelan Kakashi.

"Jangan khawatirkan kemana Sasuke pergi pagi buta, Hinata. Aku memberinya sebuah misi bersama Tim 7."

Tim 7? Naruto dan Sakura. Jadi Sasuke kembali menjalani misi bersama timnya dulu. Hati Hinata bergemuruh malu. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tidak ada arti keberadaanya untuk mereka.

"Anda tidak memberitahu saya, Hokage-sama?" ada kilatan kesal di mata Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku kira Sasuke akan memberitahu soal misi ini. Wah~ aku tidak menyangka Sasuke secuek itu."

Kakashi saja kaget apalagi Hinata.

"Aku meminta Sasuke untuk melacak jejak penyusup di Hutan Timur. Sasuke sudah menemukan letak persembunyian penyusup tersebut. Jadi, mereka akan memulai menangkap penyusup nanti malam."

Seharusnya Hinata tak perlu tahu secara rinci perihal misi Sasuke. Itu bukan misinya. Hinata tak berhak tahu.

"Tidak seharusnya Anda memberitahu saya misi Sasuke dan perkembangannya, Hokage-sama."

"Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, kau dan Tim 8 akan menjadi bala bantuan jika Tim 7 dalam bahaya."

Hinata ingin mengajukan keberatannya dan bertanya soal kenapa harus Timnya bukan Tim Shikamaru? Tapi ia sadar, seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menolak perintah Hokage dan lagi misi ini untuk kepentingan desa. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Hinata menolak.

"Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Kakashi melirik kebelakang Hinata.

"Hai,"

"Gukk!"

Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru menjawab serempak.

"Yo, Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata kaget melihat mereka yang muncul mendadak. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Hinata nampak menatap rekan timnya sendu. Betapa Hinata merindukan mereka.

"Gukk!" lamunan Hinata pecah kala Akamaru menerjang tubuhnya. Anjing peliharaan Kiba menjilat pipinya penuh semangat. Hinata terkekeh geli. Akamaru tumbuh sangat cepat. Hinata mengusap Akamaru lembut.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata."

"Hai, Shino."

"Aw~ kau kaku sekali Shino!" ledek Kiba.

"Jadi,"

"Kalian harus menyiapkan diri tiap saat untuk misi ini," sela Kakashi.

"Hai."

Kakashi menjelaskan lebih jauh soal misi perbantuan tim 7. Kekuatan musuh dan kelemahannya. Apa yang harus mereka waspadai dan terpenting adalah siapa musuh yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Hinata bisa mengerti kenapa Sasuke banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar sana. Musuhnya kali ini adalah seorang pengguna mata Rinnegan.

"Kalian bisa pergi,"

Hinata pamit undur diri setelah Kakashi membubarkan pertemuan.

* * *

Dipiki-pikir jalan menuju komplek Uchiha selalu sepi. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang melewati jalan ini. Hinata paham ketakutan penduduk desa pada Klan Uchiha. Tapi mendiskriminasi Uchiha adalah Klan pembunuh sudah keterlaluan. Bukankah, mereka sudah mengetahui kebenaran Uchiha? Itachi membunuh seluruh Klan termasuk orangtuanya sendiri demi melindungi desa yang merencanakan kudeta. Dia mengorbankan hidupnya sebagai ninja buronan demi desa yang mereka tinggali dengan nyaman sekarang. Tapi semua itu, Hinata rasa kurang cukup bagi penduduk menghilangkan pandangan buruk tetang Uchiha.

Mereka tetap takut dan memandang penuh amarah pada Uchiha.

Hinata menghentikan langkah. Matanya melihat sekeliling jalan.

"Apa menurut mereka jalan di penuhi pohon Sakura yang mekar seperti ini terlihat menakutkan?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Pikirannya melambung jauh pada Sasuke.

'Apa dia juga berpikir jalan ini indah?'

Pernahkah?

* * *

Hinata pulang saat Sasuke sudah ada di rumah. Pria itu tengah mengambil air di dapur. Sasuke melirik kecil pada Hinata sebelum membuang pandangannya cuek. Tak ada sapaan atau pembicaraan soal misi. Baik. Hinata juga tidak akan bertanya. Ia akan diam mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke bertanya soal misi perbantuan Timnya, Hinata akan menjawab tapi jika tidak, Hinata cukup diam menyimpannya sendiri.

Ia tebak jika Sasuke tahu dirinya adalah tim perbantuan, pria itu pasti sudah minta mengganti tim perbantuan. Namun melihat Sasuke tak sedikitpun membahas soal misi, Hinata rasa Kakashi tak memberitahu perihal tim perbantuan pada Sasuke. Maka, Hinata tak akan bertanya lebih dulu soal misi Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya setelah persiapan untuk misinya selesai. Ia harus cepat-cepat ke tempat pertemuan Tim 7. Melewati ruang tengah, Sasuke tidak mendapati seseorang di sana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti kala kakinya berada di depan kamar Hinata. Perempuan itu berdiri di depannya. Pandangan Hinata meneliti. Masalah datang lagi. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni Hinata saat ini.

"Hyu-"

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata cukup membuat mata Sasuke menyipit heran.

Ekor matanya mengikuti kepergian Hinata.

Tak ada perdebatan.

Meski heran, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

* * *

Ini adalah misi pertama Tim 7 setelah perang usai. Sedikit banyak kenangan masa lalu muncul di benak mereka. Sakura merasa sangat emosional hanya karena mereka bisa berkumpul bersama seperti sedia kala. Mata hijau miliknya menatap sendu Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Ini yang dari dulu Sakura inginkan. Keberadaan mereka kembali untuh sebagai Tim.

"Semua sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya tegas.

"Hai!"

Sakura bisa melihat perubahan Naruto yang lebih matang. Anak laki-laki yang dulu sangat ceroboh dan ceria itu telah berubah menjadi dewasa dan penuh penilaian. Terbukti dengan dinobatkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin Tim pada misi ini. Sakura bangga.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang masih mendiami hatinya sampai sekarang. Senyum Sakura masih mengembang tipis melihat Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih pendiam dan dingin. Namun, Sakura bisa merasakan kesungguhan Sasuke untuk melindungi desa.

"Sasuke,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap rambutnya pelan dan berlalu begitu saja. Menyusul jejak Naruto pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

* * *

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah orang menakutkan atau kejam meski pernah akan terbunuh oleh laki-laki itu. Sasuke tak ubahnya anak kecil polos dengan hati yang sangat rapuh dan Alasan itu lah ia masih tetap mempertahankan cintanya pada Sasuke meski sering kali ditolak Karena Sakura bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke sebenarnya.

* * *

Bagaimana Hinata menjelaskna suasana masion Uchiha saat ini?

Sunyi.

Terlalu sunyi hingga suara dentingan sendok mungkin bisa terdengar sampai luar.

Setidaknya kehadiran Sasuke bisa menghidupkan suasana meski itu sedikit.

Hinata menyusuri lorong rumah. Setelah seminggu tinggal, Hinata belum sempat untuk melihat lebih jauh isi masion Uchiha. Mumpung yang punya sedang pergi dan aman bagi Hinata untuk melihat-lihat tanpa was-was akan kemunculan Sasuke di rumah.

Pintu coklat milik kamar Sasuke menjadi sasaran utama. Meski awalnya ragu, Hinata akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Tidak banyak barang di sana. Sangat simple. Menurutnya, sangat Sasuke sekali.

Hinata meraih pigura berisi foto keluarga Sasuke di atas meja. Hatinya menghangat melihat senyum Sasuke di foto. Saat kecil Sasuke sepertinya periang dan manja. Lihatlah cara Sasuke merangkul leher Itachi saat digendong di foto atau mengenggam tangan kakaknya begitu erat dengan senyum cerah penuh bahagia. Sangat polos.

"Dia terlalu kecil untuk menerima kejamnya dunia Shinobi."

Ia dengar, Sasuke kehilangan seluruh keluarganya saat usianya tujuh tahun. Namun lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah fakta kakak sekaligus panutannya yang membunuh seluruh Klan.

Mungkin jika Hinata berada di posisi Sasuke, ia sudah mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Beban mental yang di tanggung Sasuke saat usianya masih sangat belia begitu besar. Kehilangan keluarga, cemohan dari penduduk desa, dianggap anak pembunuh, ditakuti teman-teman sebaya dan dianggap sebuah bahaya untuk desa.

Sasuke menanggungnya sendiri. Ia tumbuh dalam kehidupan yang keras.

Hanya membayangkan saja Hinata merasa sesak.

Mungkin benar, harusnya Hinata tak perlu terburu-buru dengan pendekatan Sasuke. Hinata hanya perlu memahami Sasuke. Pria itu bukan orang yang akan mudah mengutarakan pikirannya. Jadi, Hinata akan mendengar dan memahami apa yang diingin Sasuke.

Untuk saat ini, Hinata ingin menjadi seorang teman bagi Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura mundur!" seru Sasuke menangkis serangan lawan.

Tanpa protes, Sakura mundur bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Musuh kali sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. Kekuatannya sebanding dengan Tim 7.

"Naruto kau terluka!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ada sayatan lebar pada lengan kiri Naruto.

"Tak apa Sakura."

Suara tawa musuh menghentikan petarungan sebentar.

"Mengecewakan. Kukira melawan pahlawan perang akan menarik tapi kekuatan kalian sungguh menggelikan."

Naruto menggeram tak suka. Ia tidak boleh terpancing. Lebih baik ia simpan amarah dan kumpulkan kembali tenaga untuk menyerang.

"Naruto-Sakura, kita gunakan rencana B," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka mengangguk paham.

Musuh sangat tangguh. Jika menggulur waktu lebih lama. Maka tenaga mereka akan habis terkuras.

Sakura maju menyerang musuh dengan _Okasho_. Pukulan sangat keras hingga meluluh lantahkan tanah. Mendapati musuh terkena oleh jurusnya. Naruto langsung menyerang dari belakang menggunakan _Rasenshuriken_. Jurusnya mengores sedikit tubuh musuh. Hasil lumayan, menginggat musuh adalah pengguna genjustu dan dapat pindah dimensi.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke melemparkan panah _Susano_ kearah musuh sebelum terjadi tranportasi. Panah Susano menancap tepat di dada musuh. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Naruto langsung melempar _Rasenggan_ ke arah musuh. Namun sebelum jurusnya mendarat di tubuh sang musuh. Mereka dikejutkan dengan perpindahan musuh yang bisa lolos dari panah Susano.

"Kalian!"

Musuh berdiri dengan tenang di belakang mereka.

"Akan aku musnahkan," dan tawa itu menggiringgi jutsunya menyerang Tim 7.

* * *

Kegiatan Hinata terhenti kala panggilan darurat misi Tim 7 dari Kakashi. Maka di sinilah Hinata berserta Kiba dan Shino menghadap Kakashi untuk menerima informasi terbaru tentang keadaan tim 7.

"Mereka terdesak. Naruto terluka cukup parah."

Hinata mendadak cemas mendengar kabar mereka.

' _apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

 _Naruto,_

 _Atau_

 _Sasuke?_

"Tim 8, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Hai."

* * *

Jarak Konoha dengan Yukigakure-tempat persembunyian musuh-terbilang cukup jauh. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai di sana. Informasi yang Hinata dapat mengenai desa tersebut adalah banyaknya para bandit yang ingin menguasai desa dan terjadinya pembantaian warga. Musuh kali ini bersembunyi di Yukigakure.

Laju Tim 8 makin dipercepat kala merasakan cakra Tim 7 tak jauh dari hutan.

"Hinata," panggil Shino.

Hinata yang tahu arti panggilan Shino langsung mengaktifkan Byagukan. Sorot matanya terfokus menyisir area sekitar mereka. Hinata menyipit kala mendapatkan sinyal cakra Tim 7 yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mereka berada di sekitar air terjun,"

"Arah barat," tunjuk Hinata.

Shino memimpin di depan. Laki-laki itu langsung menyebarkan serangga miliknya. Radius satu kilo meter Shino menyembunyikan chakra mereka dengan serangga agar musuh tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hinata," panggil Kiba pelan.

"Iya,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harusnya Hinata akan menjawab dengan mudah 'Iya' namun nyatanya lidahnya kelu. Perempuan ini hanya mampu menatap Kiba.

"Musuh kali ini kuat. Naruto terluka parah. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Ah! Sasuke.

Hinata tersadar. Ia merasa malu juga bersalah. Kiba yang tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke saja sempat memikirkan kondisi pria itu. Namun dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah istri Sasuke-dimata mereka-malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

' _Apa-apaan aku ini,'_

Sejak mendengar kabar tim 7 dalam keadaan darurat. Otak Hinata terisi penuh dengan kecemasannya pada Naruto. Meski otaknya menyangkal, hati Hinata sepenuhnya memang mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Hinata merasa seperti wanita jahat. Pendosa sekali.

"Sasuke pasti bisa bertahan. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kita tahu, Kiba."

Jika nanti pun Sasuke tumbang, Hinata lah yang akan maju untuk menolongnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia bantu sebagai partner.

* * *

"Hinata," seru Sakura.

Sasuke ingat, kala persiapan misi Kakashi mengatakan akan mengirim bala bantuan untuk timnya. Sasuke menebak jika Shikamaru dan timnya yang akan di kirim. Tapi tidak terpikirkan jika itu adalah tim 8. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Hinata di sini membantunya melawan musuh. Cukup mengejutkan Sasuke.

Hinata menangkis serangan senjata musuh yang diarahkan pada mereka. Gerakkanya cepat. Sasuke yakin jika musuh berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan jarak dekat akan kalah dalam hitungan menit. Jutsu Hinata mematikan. Gerakkan Hinata menyerang titik lemah lawan dengan akurasi 98% tepat sasaran. Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu pengguna Ninjutsu terbaik. Bisa jadi Kakashi mengirim Tim 8 karena mereka bisa bertarung dengan jarak jauh atau dekat.

"Sasuke, kami akan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sementara. Kalian bisa memulihkan tenaga," perintah Shino.

Hinata melirik khawatir Naruto yang terkapar dipangkuan Sakura. Gadis pink itu tengah mengaliri cakra untuk Naruto. Hinata bersyukur luka Naruto tak begitu parah. Ia membuang muka dan bersitatap dengan Sasuke dalam waktu singkat. Hinata tersadar. Ia lupa sesaat jika Sasuke di sini. Lelaki itu nampak baik dibanding Naruto, tapi tunggu, rasanya jantung Hinata akan meloncat keluar kala mendapati luka sayatan panjang di punggung Sasuke. Luka yang kala itu saja belum tertutup rapat dan sekarang di tambah sayatan itu.

'Bagaimana bisa Sasuke diam saja?' geram Hinata. Perempuan ini rasanya ingin memarahi Sakura. Harusnya Sakura mengobati luka Sasuke yang menurut dirinya jauh lebih parah dibanding Naruto. Tapi suara hatinya hanya bisa hanyut terbawa arus kala matanya tertuju pada Sakura.

Mata hijau Sakura terus menyiratkan kecemasan pada Sasuke.

Benar,

Harusnya dari awal amarah bodohnya tak pernah terlintas.

Hinata naif. Tentu saja Sasuke masih pioritas utama untuk Sakura dan semua orang tahu itu. Hinata mengepalkan tangan pelan. Untuk yang kedua, Hinata tersadar akan sikap pengecutnya. Seharusnya Sasuke yang ia khawatirkan bukan Naruto.

Ia pandang punggung tersayat milik Sasuke sendu. Sedikit, Hinata bisa melihat 'Sasuke' sebenarnya. Dibalik sikap dingin dan diamnya, Hinata melihat jiwa melindungi Sasuke. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang yang disayangi.

"Sasuke,"

Panggilan Hinata tertelan oleh perintah Shino.

"Hinata, jaga Sakura selagi menyembuhkan Naruto. Kami yang akan menyerang dia. Mengerti?"

Hinata ingin menolak tapi ia tidak boleh bertindak egois. Ia ingin menggantikan Sasuke agar pria itu mendapatkan perawatan dari Sakura. Namun, Hinata sedikit tahu Sasuke pasti akan menolak dan tidak suka diperlakukan lemah oleh perempuan. Jadi ia mengikuti arahan Shino. Ia mengangguk paham.

Tugasnya adalah membantu misi tim 7. Hinata harus bersikap profesional.

Mereka mulai menyerang lagi. Serangan musuh sangat terarah. Hinata cukup kuwalahan menghalau serangan. Sakura yang tengah mengobati Naruto terkadang turut membantu.

Hinata mundur tanpa berhenti menghalau panah kayu runcing yang di arahkan pada mereka.

"Sakura, kita mundur. Cari tempat cukup jauh dari sini," perintah Hinata.

Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto. Sedikit lagi lukanya selesai diobati. Sakura pindah tanpa protes. Hinata menghalau panah yang mengarah pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Terlalu banyak. Sulit jika seorang diri untuk menghalau ini semua,"

Pertama, ia harus mengamankan Sakura-Naruto, setidaknya sampai perpindahan mereka aman tanpa ada kendala. Panah semakin banyak mengarah kearah mereka. Hinata tahu musuh tengah mengincar Naruto. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura sekedar ingin tahu kemana tujuan gadis itu. Namun, karena fokusnya terbagi, Hinata tidak sadar adanya ledakan cukup besar yang diarahkan pada mereka. Hinata terlempar cukup jauh. Tak cukup dengan ledakan, musuh melemparkan ratusan panah kayu pada mereka. Hinata tidak sanggup untuk menghindar. Badannya remuk karena ledakan. Saat panah kayu itu hendak mencapai arahnya lalu menusuk dadanya, Hinata melihat samar cahaya ungu melindungi dirinya. Hinata terpaku. Mata putihnya bergetar pelan. Ia pernah melihat cahaya ungu itu sekali saat perang Shinobi dan sekarang Hinata melihatnya lagi dengan pemilik cahaya ungu yang sama. Susanoo milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi keringat darah itu tertangkap jelas oleh mata Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang tersegal dan mata merah lelaki itu yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sasuke yang melindunginya. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Hinata.

Maka kala ia berada di dalam kurungan lengan Sasuke, Hinata hanya mampu menatap penuh rasa bersalah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik saat ingin memanggil nama Sasuke. Meski lirih Hinata sukses memanggil Sasuke dan mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki itu.

Hinata dapat menangkap samar kelegaan dari mata merah Sasuke kala beradu pandang.

Apa yang harus Hinata katakan sekarang? ia hanya mampu terdiam menatap Sasuke. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Benar itu yang harus Hinata katakan sekarang.

"Terima-"

"Hinata,"

Untuk pertama kali, Hinata mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dan untuk pertama juga hatinya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan pada Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong lindungi Sakura,"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Taraaaa...**

 **Saya kembali setelah sekian lama.**

 **Hihihi. Maaf lama buat update chapter 4. Butuh perjuangan sekali lanjutin Aurora. Karena kesibukan saya yang agak gila. Jadi saya selalu kesulitan buat nulis aurora. Semoga updatean saya kali ini gak mengecewakan temen-temen.**

 **Oh ya, kalian pernah baca Fanfiction your wife di akun I.a.m rusti( )? jika ada yang pernah baca dan protes kenapa Your wife gak update2? Guys, aku yang punya akun i.a.m rusti. hihihi akun itu aku lupa passwordnya. Jadi gak bisa update buat next chapternya. Sungguh bukan mau buat kalian nunggu lama atau tahu2 saya menghilang dan lepas tanggung jawab gk nerusin Your wife, Tapi saya lupa password akunnya.**

 **Oke sekian curahan hati saya.**

 **Bagi temen-temen yang mau memberi kritik dan saran diperbolehkan.**

 **Ketemu di chapter 5.**

 **Bye.**

 **Munssi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurora**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Happy Reading**

Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi keringat darah itu tertangkap jelas oleh mata Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang tersegal dan mata merah lelaki itu yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sasuke yang melindunginya. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Hinata.

Maka kala ia berada di dalam kurungan lengan Sasuke, Hinata hanya mampu menatap penuh rasa bersalah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik saat ingin memanggil nama Sasuke. Meski lirih Hinata sukses memanggil Sasuke dan mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki itu.

Hinata dapat menangkap samar kelegaan dari mata merah Sasuke kala beradu pandang.

Apa yang harus Hinata katakan sekarang? ia hanya mampu terdiam menatap Sasuke. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Benar itu yang harus Hinata katakan sekarang.

"Terima-"

"Hinata,"

Untuk pertama kali, Hinata mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dan untuk pertama juga hatinya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan pada Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong lindungi Sakura,"

 **-Aurora-**

Sulit untuk memahami maksud ucapan Sasuke jika tidak mencernanya terlebih dulu. Hinata bisa jadi salah paham dengan permintaan laki-laki itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Sakura tengah mengobati Naruto.

Kekecewaan yang hinggap beberapa detik lalu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya menyelimuti hati Hinata.

Orang yang merasa kecewa karena sesuatu itu berarti mereka menaruh harapan walaupun sedikit.

Apa Hinata menaruh harapan pada Sasuke?

Hinata tak yakin. Hanya saja, rasa bahagia saat Sasuke melindunginya tadi terasa menyakitkan. Seperti disanjung tapi akhirnya dijatuhkan juga. Tapi apa pentingnya kekecewaan Hinata sekarang. Mereka sedang di medan perang. Semua orang fokus untuk menang. Hinata tersadar dan mulai bergerak seirama dengan Sasuke menunju Naruto.

Pedang Susan'o Sasuke menghalau tombak kayu yang terus menyerang. Sasuke menyerbu musuh bersama Shino dan Kiba selagi Naruto dirawat. Mereka bertarung habis-habisan. Naruto meminta Sakura untuk menghentikan pengobatan. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti pengecut. Naruto menyakinkan Sakura jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Hinata bisa menangkap penolakan Sakura namun pada akhirnya gadis pink itu mengizinkan Naruto untuk maju menyerang.

 **-Aurora-**

Mereka tetap akan melihat ke arah Cahaya meskipun Gelap adalah pahlawan.

Derap lari mereka bertalu-talu di udara. Membawa langkah menuju si Cahaya, sekedar melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Terlalu banyak orang yang mencemaskan Cahaya hingga tak seorangpun ingat bahwa Gelap hanya mampu terdiam penuh luka menatap mereka di sana. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas. Meski tak ada yang datang menghampiri, mata itu menyorot kelegaan. Mereka selamat itu cukup bagi Sasuke.

"Hinata,"

' _Hinata'_

Itu suara Sasuke. Hinata hanya menangkap suara Sasuke meski Kiba yang memanggilnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ini terasa kearah sana harusnya kakinya melangkah. Ia melupakan sang pelindung. Lagi-lagi,Cahaya masih menarik hati Hinata untuk berlari kearahnya.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Ia menemukan tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke tergeletak di atas tanah dingin Yukigakure. Tak ada seorang yang datang untuk menolong pria itu. Mereka melupakan Sasuke, termasuk Hinata.

Hati Hinata sesak dipenuhi emosi akan pria itu. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudah berlari pada Naruto padahal ada Sasuke yang jelas membutuhkannya. Dia terluka parah. Sasuke mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi mereka dan pria itu tak mendapatkan pertolongan apapun untuk nyawanya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. Rasanya Hinata tak sanggup melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terlalu malu. Dirinya pengecut.

Tatapan Sasuke bagi Hinata layaknya bom. Dia dengan mudah menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Hinata. Maka kala tatapan mereka bertemu, Hinata tak sanggup menahan tangis. Mata hitam tak terbaca Sasuke menatapnya lelah sebelum perlahan tertutup.

 _Jangan untuk saat ini, Sasuke!_

Hinata berlari kecil menuju Sasuke dengan perasaan takut luar biasa.

"Sasuke," Dengan lirih Hinata mencoba memanggil pria itu. Namun, teriakan Sakura saat menyerukan nama Sasuke mampu menelan keberanian Hinata dan ia hanya mampu duduk tersimpuh kala Sakura berlari cepat meraih Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

 **-Aurora-**

Kala semua orang berkumpul di depan kamar rawat Naruto. Hinata memisahkan diri. Perempuaan ini mematung dengan penuh harap pada Tsunade yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke.

Sejak kembalinya dari Misi, Hinata belum beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa luka di tubuhnya masih ada. Hinata belum sempat diobati. Mungkin lebih tepat dirinya keras kepala mengabaikan lukanya. Hinata berencana untuk diobati setelah Tsunade selesai dengan operasi Sasuke. Ia harus tahu keadaan lelaki itu lebih dulu.

Hampir dua jam Hinata menunggu sampai Kiba dan Shino bergabung dengannya. Tsunade baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Hinata menghampiri Tsunade dengan tergesa. Tsunade nampak menghela nafas melihat Hinata masih penuh luka.

"Bocah itu dalam kondisi stabil. Kau bisa mengobati lukamu dulu, Hinata."

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-sama," ucap Hinata lemah.

Tsunade menangguk pelan sebelum berlalu pergi. Dia hendak pergi melihat kondisi Naruto.

Kiba mengajak Hinata untuk mengobati lukanya pada Shizune. Hinata menurut tanpa protes. Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Sasuke telah melalui operasi meski keadaanya tidak stabil. Hinata akan kembali setelah pengobatannya selesai.

 **-Aurora-**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Laki-laki itu belum menunjukan tanda untuk siuman. Pertolongan pertama yang terlambat di dapat Sasuke sangat berpengaruh pada kondisinya sekarang. Sasuke sangat berhutang budi pada Tsunande. Tanpa bantuan perempuan itu, mungkin dia sudah mati.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia membawa sebungkus bento untuk makan malamnya. Tadi Hinata pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan makan malam lalu bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Hinata belum memandikan Sasuke. Diletakkan bento di atas meja. Hinata segera mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil yang di simpan dalam lemari kecil.

Meski awalnya kaku mengurus Sasuke yang sakit. Sekarang Hinata lebih _luwes_. Kegiatannya tiga hari belakangan ini berputar pada Sasuke. Jadi tidak heran Hinata nampak santai saja membuka baju Sasuke untuk menyeka dada bagian atas pria itu. Hinata tidak akan membersihkan punggung Sasuke karena luka sayatannya belum terlalu kering. Tangannya bergerak menuju wajah Sasuke. Hinata mengusap pelan. Ada beberapa luka di wajah pria itu. Gerakan Hinata terhenti. Mata putih itu menatap wajah Sasuke dengan teliti. Meski sudah beberapa kali melihat wajah ini secara dekat. Hinata tak bohong jika Sasuke memanglah tampan. Hidung Sasuke kecil namun mancung. Kulitnya putih bersih dan bibir itu merah muda. Tapi Hinata iri dengan bulu mata Sasuke yang panjang. Sedikit, Hinata bisa mengerti kenapa Ino dan Sakura sangat menggilai Sasuke. Namun buat apa wajah tampan seperti ini jika sikapnya agak menyebalkan menurut Hinata.

Sudahlah buat apa dipikirkan. Lebih baik Hinata mengobati luka di wajah Sasuke. Hinata meraih kotak P3K. Diambilnya botol berisi cairan yang biasa Hinata gunakan untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Dia tuangkan pada kasa hingga sebagian besar basah oleh cairan itu. Perlahan, Hinata menyentuh lukanya dengan kasa tersebut sembari meniupnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa Sasuke akan merasa perih tapi meniup luka seperti ini sudah jadi kebiasaan Hinata dan diterapkan pada Sasuke.

Luka bagian bawah mata Sasuke menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Hinata menekan Kasa sangat pelan mengingat lukanya dekat dengan mata. Hinata siap meniup luka namun terhenti kala melihat pergerakan mata Sasuke. Sangat pelan tapi cukup mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

"Aku tidak salah lihat'kan?"

Jangan-jangan Sasuke menyadari tindakannya tadi. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

Hinata kembali terjekut kala tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan. Ia harus segera melapor pada Tsunade.

 **-Aurora-**

Hinata memasuki rumah sakit dengan sedikit berlari. Sesekali menunduk meminta maaf saat tak sengaja menabrak orang lewat. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke. Hinata sampai mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang padanya karena masih mengenakan celemek. Perempuan ini sedikit mengatur nafas kala melihat pintu kamar Sasuke dapat tertangkap di depan mata dengan jarak lima meter. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan siuman dengan cepat setelah ia melapor pada Tsunade perihal kondisi pria itu. Hinata lega namun juga merasa khawatir. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke nanti. Apa yang harus diucapkan lebih dulu? meminta maaf atau berterima kasih? Keduanya Hinata rasa sulit untuk diucapkan. Ayolah bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan hal sepele itu. Demi kelancaran pertemuan mereka pertama kali setelah perang, Hinata mati-matian memfokuskan diri pada kondisi Sasuke.

Kegugupannya Hinata redam sekuat tenaga kala tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan ruang rawat milik Sasuke. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafas sebelum memberanikan diri mengintip kamar Sasuke. Perempuan ini terdiam membiarkan tangannya melayang di udara kosong sebelum jatuh dengan sendirinya. Hinata menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk menatap kaca pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa berniat masuk sebelum mudur perlahan dan berdiri bersandar pada tembok putih rumah sakit.

Kepala Hinata menunduk menatap lantai untuk beberapa saat sebelum naik dan menemukan celemek dapur masih terpasang apik membalut tubuhnya. Seperti di dorong dari gedung paling tinggi Konoha, Hinata tersadar akan kondisinya. Kenapa sepanjang jalan orang-orang menatapnya heran? Jawabannya sudah pasti tertebak. Hinata yang kalem dan selalu terlihat rapi kini berlarian hanya menggunakan sendal tanpa kaos kaki dan celemek masih terpasang rapih di tubuh berkeliaran di dalam rumah sakit. Rasa percaya dirinya hilang tersapu angin. Apalagi saat mengetahui di dalam kamar Sasuke sudah berdiri Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade dan Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu seolah berkata tak ada ruang untuk Hinata masuk. Seperti ada jarak untuk mereka. Keberanian Hinata hilang. Mungkin ada baiknya Hinata kembali ke rumah untuk melanjutkan memasaknya dan mengunjunggi Sasuke setelah pekerjaan rumahnya selesai.

Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sebentar ke arah kamar Sasuke. Sekedar memastikan bahwa lelaki itu sudah benar-benar siuman sebelum beranjak pergi.

Perempuan bermata bulan itu tak tahu bahwa ada mata hitam Sasuke yang menangkap kepergiannya.

 **-Aurora-**

Sepanjang jalan Hinata sibuk memainkan daun pada rangting tua yang ia temukan di jalan. Tangannya mencabut daun dari tangkai dan membuangnya tanpa perasaan. Daun itu seolah menjadi hakim untuk Hinata. Keputusannya bergantung pada sang helaian daun terakhir.

Perlukah dia kembali ke sana sekarang atau menunggu hari esok saja?

Tarikan nafas Hinata makin panjang dari sebelumnya.

Apa tidak apa-apa jika tidak datang sekarang padahal ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke sudah sadar. Apa yang mereka pikirkan jika ia tidak ada di sana saat Sasuke tersadar? Tidakkah sangat keterlaluan? Tapi Hinata merasa ragu dan canggung untuk bergabung di antara mereka. Ia tahu ini salah tapi ketakutan akan di tolak mengalahkan logikanya.

Ranting yang telah kosong Hinata buang ke tanah. Tidak bisa menentukan pilihan melalui otak, Hinata akhirnya bergantung pada sehelai daun terakhir dari ranting yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

Sang daun memutuskan jika Hinata tak perlu datang malam ini.

 **-Aurora-**

Jangan pernah kalah oleh rasa takut jika belum pernah mencoba. Hadapi layaknya seperti manusia bertanggung jawab. Hidup tak melulu tentang menyambung perut agar kenyang esok hari namun menjadi berani melewati masalah hidup, juga sama pentingnya seperti menyambung perut.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan. Saat malam menjelang, Hinata kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit. Hatinya menyakinkan diri dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang lari jika kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan. Hinata sepenuhnya sudah memiliki tanggung jawab akan hidupnya sendiri. Ia harus menunjukkan pada mereka jika Hinata adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Jika Kakashi dan lainnya masih di sana, Hinata akan siap menghadapi. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengabaikan sorot mata heran mereka yang seolah menanyakan kemana saja Hinata? Kenapa baru datang? dan ia hanya perlu tersenyum menjawabnya.

Hinata mengambil nafas banyak-banyak seperti tengah mengumpulkan tenaga dari sana. Ia siap untuk masuk ke dalam. Pintu rawat bercat putih itu digeser pelan namun masih menimbulkan derit yang bisa ditangkap dari dalam. Mata Hinata dengan cepat menangkap sinar lampu redup dari atas plafon kamar sebelum terpaku bingung. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Maksud Hinata, tidak ada Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru atau.

"Sakura?" gumam Hinata kaget.

Di sisi Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang, Hinata menangkap samar Sakura yang tertidur menyembunyikan wajah di antara tangannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kesal. Tindakan Sakura seperti menamparnya. Seharusnya yang di sana bukan Sakura melainkan Hinata. Kenapa bukan Shikamaru, Sai, Ino atau Kakashi yang di sana? Kenapa semua hal tentang Sasuke harus ada Sakura di dalamnya. Sangat tidak nyaman dan membuat perasaan Hinata campur aduk. Ia marah namun malu.

Tindakan Sakura membuat Hinata seakan tidak peduli dan tidak berguna sebagai istri. Hinata marah pada Sakura juga dirinya sendiri. Tenanglah Hinata. Jangan terbawa emosi. Berpikirlah positif. Alih-alih harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Hinata menyakinkan diri untuk berterimakasih pada Sakura karena sudah menjaga Sasuke kala dirinya tak ada. Begitulah manusia dewasa seharusnya bertindak.

Merasa sudah dapat mengontrol diri, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk lembut lengan perempuan pink itu.

"Sakura, bangunlah."

Hinata harus menepuk beberapa kali hingga Sakura akhirnya membuka mata. Mutiara hijau Sakura menatap Hinata tanpa nyawa namun langsung bergumam kecil kala mata itu sudah melihat dengan jelas siapa perempuan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh Hinata. Kapan datang?" tanya Sakura, serak.

"Belum lama," jawab Hinata, singkat. Keningnya tak bisa menyembuyikan rasa herannya mendengar nada bicara Sakura seolah Hinata adalah orang asing yang tengah menjenguk Sasuke.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," jelas Sakura masih duduk di samping Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum paham.

"Tak apa Sakura. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau pasti lelah tidur di posisi seperti itu."

"Sedikit," Hinata bisa mendengar tawa renyah Sakura yang memecahkan kecangungan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura bisa pulang untuk istirahat karena aku sudah ada di sini,"

Cukup untuk basa basinya. Hinata harus cepat mengakhiri situasi terbalik mereka.

"Aku bisa menjaga Sasuke sampai esok pagi," sergah Sakura tak mau kalah.

Cinta itu bodoh dan Sakura sudah dibodohi oleh cinta. Hinata sebenarnya tak ingin berlama-lama dengan situasi canggung bersama Sakura. Tidak bisakah Sakura mengerti maksudnya? Apa perlu Hinata perjelas status dan situasi mereka sekarang? nampaknya Hinata memang harus memperjelas semua ini pada Sakura.

"Sakura, Aku istrinya. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengurus Sasuke. Aku berterimakasih padamu sudah menjaganya tapi karena aku sudah ada di sini-"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sini saat Sasuke sadar?"

Ternyata Tuhan tak mendengar doa Hinata. Sejak melihat Sakura, pertanyaan itu sangat tak ingin Hinata dengar. Hinata berusaha menghindarinya namun membuat Sakura mengerti sangatlah susah.

"Aku baru saja mendengar kabar Sasuke sadar saat pulang dari misi dan tak lama langsung datang ke sini."

Kebohongan yang sangat polos.

Sakura barang tentu tak percaya. Lihat saja senyum menyeringai itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Kapan-"

"Meski pernikahan kami hanya misi. Namun tak ada orang di luar sana yang tahu kecuali kalian. Yang mereka tahu, Sasuke dan aku sudah menikah. Apa jadinya jika mereka melihat kau di sini tengah malam bersama suami orang sedangkan ada aku? Bisa kah Sakura mengerti maksudku?"

Sakura ingin melawan, Hinata menyela cepat.

"Lakukan demi dia Sakura, kumohon."

Hinata melempar senyum 'terimakasih' pada Sakura saat perempuan itu bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Hinata menghempaskan tubuh di kursi bekas Sakura. Kepala perempuan ini menunduk lemas. Hinata agak menyesali perbuatannya pada Sakura. Pasti Sakura tersakiti oleh kalimatnya. Kenapa juga Hinata berkata kasar seperti itu. Dia kira emosinya sudah bisa terkontrol. Sangat kekanakan.

"Maaf Sakura,"

 **TBC**

Up chapter 5 setelah sekian lama.

Dikit ya?

Sengaja hehehe

Ya udah lah ketemu lagi di chapter 6.

Mau kembali bertapa diriku.

akun wattpad : iamrusti (Oktavia K.D)


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora

Kritik dan Saran sangat dirindukan oleh saya ?

Hinata belum beranjak dari kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke sejak Sakura pergi. Mungkin sudah lewat lima belas menit Hinata habiskan untuk duduk diam menatap jendela kamar rumah sakit yang menampilkan suasana malam musim semi Konoha tanpa berhenti berpikir mengenai dirinya yang terjebak dalam kehidupan cinta Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Seharusnya Hinata tidak ada di sana untuk mengacaukan tali percintaan mereka yang rumit. Hinata tersenyum getir membayangkan hidupnya yang seolah menjadi pelengkap cadangan yang kehadirannya tidak sungguh-sungguh dibutuhkan.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tak pernah meminta hal aneh atau sesuatu yang muluk-muluk pada Tuhan. Hatinya sungguh masih sekuat baja untuk menerima fakta Klan Hyuuga tak menyukainya atau saat Hinata salah paham pada Hiashi dan berpikir beliau seorang ayah pilih kasih yang sangat membencinya. Hinata masih bisa bertahan. Bahkan saat Naruto lebih memilih mencintai Sakura, hati perempuan Uchiha ini masih senangtiasa menerima kenyataan itu dengan lapang dada. Hinata tidak bisa memaksa kehendak dan dia sangat tidak suka sikap seperti itu. Jadi, saat Hinata menerima begitu banyak penolakan selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mencoba memaksa mereka menerima dirinya dalam kehidupan mereka. Tidak'kah Tuhan bisa berbelas kasih pada Hinata untuk memberi sedikit kebahagiannya setelah semua yang Hinata lalui?

Hinata juga seorang perempuan dewasa yang ingin dicintai. Tidak perlu Naruto, siapapun itu Hinata hanya ingin ada orang yang memberi hatinya dengan tulus padanya. Seperti Sakura yang dicintai Naruto dan Sasuke yang dicintai Sakura.

"Kau dan Sakura begitu cocok satu sama lain namun juga sama bodohnya. Terlalu angkuh dan selalu merasa dicintai."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dalam remangnya temarap lampu kamar.

"Aku iri."

Pada Sakura juga dirimu, Sasuke.

"Sasuke." suara Hinata tersapu heningnya malam. Bibirnya digigit gelisah. Di dalam kamar inap ini Hinata menyerukan rasa penasarannya yang telah lama menghantuinya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sakura?"

Setidaknya, sekali saja berpikir 'mungkin aku bisa mencoba membalasnya.'

Pernah'kah?

Tidur Hinata terganggu saat suara korden jendela rumah sakit di buka cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan gigi-gigi korden yang memekikkan telinga. Mata Hinata mengerjap untuk menghalau silau sinar matahari pagi yang masuk.

"Pagi Hinata."

Hinata masih berusaha untuk melihat siluet perempuan yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Perempuan itu nampak menggunakan seragam hitam dan menggendong seekor babi kecil. Euh Babi?! Hinata cepat-cepat bangun.

"Sizune-san?!" panggil Hinata, membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dia berdiri canggung sembari merapihkan rambut. Hinata meruntuki dirinya karena bangun kesiangan dan membuat orang lain yang notabennya seorang tamu-meski Sizune adalah asisten Tsunade yang mengurus perawatan Sasuke- harus mendapati dirinya baru bangun tidur.

"Santai saja, Hinata. Aku datang untuk mengecek kondisi Sasuke. Hasilnya cukup ada perkembangan dan kondisinya makin membaik. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Buru-buru Hinata membuang wajahnya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari menatapnya. Hinata menyapa Sasuke namun terdengar seperti tengah bergumam tidak jelas. Hinata kaget dengan kedatangan Sizune lalu ditambah Sasuke yang tersadar tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Hinata. Sizune tersenyum gemas melihat Hinata yang nampak salah tingkah. Tidak mau menganggu pasangan baru menikah ini, Sizune pamit untuk pergi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk memberikan hasil pengecekannya."

Hinata mengantar Sizune. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kala Sizune berbalik untuk berpamitan pada Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata," pamit Sizune.

"Terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar. Kakinya belum beranjak pergi dari sana. Hinata menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menyapa Sasuke atau mengabaikan pria itu dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Sepertinya pilihan pertama adalah yang terbaik. Menilik dari sikap Sasuke yang masih betah menatapnya tanpa bicara. Mungkin Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

"Pagi, Sasuke. Merasa lebih baik?" Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu diam. Hinata tak menyerah bertanya untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

"Perlu sesuatu? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

"Mandikan aku," pinta Sasuke terdengar lemah namun masih tersisa nada tajam di dalamnya.

Hinata berjengit kaget tapi dengan cepat mengontrol diri tak menunjukkannya. Pipi putih Hinata sedikit bersemu merah. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memintanya langsung untuk dimandikan meski itu bukan hal baru bagi Hinata.

"Baik, Aku siapkan dulu."

Kaki kecilnya lekas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan peralatan mandi. Setelah mengambil air yang sudah dicampur dengan antiseptik. Hinata, meraih handuk putih kecil di dalam lemari lalu kembali ke tempat Sasuke dengan peralatan lengkap.

Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk sekedar menemukan kegugupan kecil dari Hinata. Bahkan perempuan ini nampak kebingungan saat ingin memulai melakukan apa dulu.

"Aku partnermu, Hyuuga. Tidak lebih. Jadi jangan ragu untuk melakukkannya." Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menenangkan atau mencoba menyakinkan Hinata. Dia hanya ingin segera mandi dan semuanya cepat selesai tanpa ada drama. Tapi bagi Hinata, Sasuke tetaplah pria meski mereka hanya seorang partner. Apalagi Hinata memandikan Sasuke saat sadar. Itu lebih memalukan lagi bagi Hinata. Tidak bisa apa Sasuke berpikir bagaimana di posisinya?

"Hyuuga?" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak sadar, "Ya."

"Cepat." Rasanya Hinata ingin melempar air dalam baskom ke wajah Sasuke saat mendengar perintah mutlaknya.

"Aku akan membuka pakaianmu dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Hinata mulai membuka kancing baju pasien Sasuke. Semua berjalan lancar. Hinata menaruh baju Sasuke di atas kursi. Dari sini, mata Hinata harus bersikap sopan. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham atau merasa tidak nyaman karena mungkin saja matanya tanpa sadar melihat atau menatap tubuh telanjang Sasuke terlalu intens. Well, Hinata perempuan normal. Dada bidang milik Sasuke, Hinata akui adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Entah kenapa terlihat Sexy meski tertutup perban.

"Maaf, perbanmu akan aku lepas." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Hinata segera melepas ujung perban yang berada di bagian depan. Hinata sedikit menompang tubuh Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan lilitan perban dari belakang punggung. Baru Hinata ingin memecah keheningan mereka. Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka pelan menghentikan gerakan Hinata. Siapa pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung? Sizune lagi? Hinata menyipitkan mata kaget saat melihat sosok Sakura tengah berdiri di ambang pintu mematung melihat Hinata dan Sasuke.

'Kau salah pilih waktu, Sakura,' gerutu Hinata, agak kesal.

"Oh maaf, mengganggu," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura. Masuklah. Aku sedang memandikan Sasuke," sahut Hinata ramah. Sakura berjalan masuk. Mata Hinata jatuh pada sekotak bekal di tangan Sakura. Hinata meringgis perihatin dalam hati. Kali ini, Sakura bersikap sedikit berlebihan. Tentu Hinata sangat berterimakasih pada Sakura untuk makanannya. Tapi, itu bukan tugasnya. Siapa sih istri Sasuke? Hinata atau Sakura. Kenapa juga Sakura selalu bersikap terang-terangan jika dirinya peduli dan khawatir pada Sasuke seperti seorang istri. Tidakkah Sakura sedikit saja berpikir bagaimana posisinya sebagai seorang istri-meski hanya misi-di mata banyak orang. Akan sangat aneh dan tidak baik jika orang-orang berpikir tentang perhatian Sakura pada Sasuke yang berlebihan padahal ada Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura diujung ranjang langsung menghadap lurus Sasuke. Pria itu menggangguk kepala menjawab lalu menyuruh Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan bersikap cuek pada Sakura. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak bisa ditebak. Pria itu luar biasa pintar menyimpan perasaannya.

"Oh ya, aku membawa sarapan pagi," ucap Sakura ceria sembari mengangkat kotak makanan itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Kebetulan sekali, aku bangun kesiangan jadi belum sempat memasak." Hinata melempar senyum. Setidaknnya Hinata berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari suasana canggung dan tidak nyaman mereka saat ini.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Setelahnya, Sakura berceloteh ini itu membahas Naruto dan beberapa kejadian yang sudah lalu sekedar untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Hinata sesekali menimpali disela-sela kesibukannya melepas perban. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malah tak berniat untuk mendengarnya. Hinata bahkan sampai tak enak hati dengan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura yang memilih diam dan hanya menatap perempuan itu saat diberi pertanyaan.

"Naruto masih mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera melihat keadaamu jika sudah sembuh, Sasuke."

Perhatian Sasuke sukses tertuju pada Sakura.

"Tentu kau harus mengatakan pada Naruto jika aku dalam kondisi baik, Sakura."

Sakura mematung diam saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang cukup dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Bahkan Hinata sampai mengernyit dalam menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, tentu Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyum minta maaf. Sungguh Hinata merasa buruk entah kenapa. Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

"Oh ya, Apa tadi Sizune ke sini? Apa katanya?" Sakura bertanya ceria. Bagus sekali. Hinata sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sakura. Kondisi Sasuke membaik."

Hinata mendengar Sakura bergumam lega. Perhatian Hinata kembali pada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan pertama, Hinata merasa jaraknya dengan Sasuke sangat intim. Sasuke sengaja mendekat pada Hinata dan sedikit memberikan tatapan intens atau sentuhan kecil seperti menghirup area sekitar leher Hinata, bahkan yang membuat Hinata hampir terlonjak kala tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga dan berakhir mengusap pipinya kemudian menyusuri kembali helaian rambut Hinata membuatnya terkesima. Hinata tidak bisa menahan sesansi aneh kala tangan Sasuke semakin berani turun ke lehernya dan mengakhiri perjalanan tangannya di sana. Mengusapnya dan sekali memijatnya pelan. Hinata meremang karena sensai sentuhan asing yang diberikan Sasuke. Nafas Hinata terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang menahan untuk di keluarkan. Sadarlah Hinata.

Brakk!

Hitana tersadar saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Sakura. Perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dengan nafas memburu dan belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata dibuat kembali terkejut saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Hinata menatap Sasuke gemetar. Sasuke menangkap jelas wajah kaget Hinata dengan tindakan anehnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke, pelan. Hinata mengedipkan mata tak mengerti. Dia butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk perbuatan Sasuke. Bukan ucapan terimakasih yang terdengar ambigu bagi Hinata.

"Kita partner. Sudah selayaknya saling membantu bukan?"

Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. saling membantu? Jadi Sasuke sengaja menyentuh Hinata untuk mengusir Sakura dari sini. Pria itu memanfaatkan Hinata dan dengan bodohnya dia terbawa suasana oleh sentuhannya. Hinata mengeram marah. Harga dirinya seperti diludahi oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke memberitahu dia lebih dulu jika berencana mengusir Sakura. Bukan bertindak sesuka hati dan membuat Hinata salah paham.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu aku lebih dulu," protes Hinata, menggenggam erat handuk putih itu. Emosinya Hinata tahan di sana.

"Sangat mendadak. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Tidak ada raut bersalah sedikitpun di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan cuek-cuek saja menatap Hinata.

"Aku merasa sangat dirugikan dan marah."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Marah karena niatku atau sentuhanku?"

"Kau-" Sasuke langsung memotong Hinata yang hendak memprotes kembali.

"Biar kutebak. Seharusnya kau marah karena niatku. Aneh jika kau marah karena aku menyentuhmu. Tadi kau nampak menikmati semuanya, Hyuuga."

Hinata benci senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke seolah mengatakan ucapan pria itu benar adanya.

"Tidak!"

Handuk putih yang dia pegang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Jika kalian berpikir Hinata akan kabur membawa semua amarah dan rasa malunya lalu secara tidak lansung mengakui ucapan Sasuke. Buang itu jauh-jauh dari otak kalian. Sifat Hinata yang ini memang tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahkan terkadang Hinata kesulitan mengontrol sifatnya yang satu ini karena sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya sebenarnya. Sasuke pasti akan kaget. Hinata melangkah dengan percaya diri mendekati Sasuke. Akan Hinata buat Sasuke memakan kembali kalimatnya. Hinata bersumpah dengan keyakinannya jika tadi Sasuke tak pernah lepas menatap bibirnya sejak memulai sentuhannya. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata. Dia tahu pasti.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya Sasuke. Hinata mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian rambut Sasuke dan terhenti kala dicekal oleh pria itu. Hinata terdiam. Ditatapnya Sasuke cukup lama hingga matanya beralih menyusuri seluruh wajah tampan lelaki itu. Hinata akui sekali lagi Sasuke memanglah tampan namun sekarang hatinya tidak bisa goyah karena wajah karismatik milik pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum, namun bagi Sasuke itu adalah senyum membingungkan. Banyak makna di senyum Hinata. Sasuke benci mengakui bahwa dia terpancing kala tangan lembut Hinata menyusuri wajahnya dan sesekali mengusapnya. Dia tidak boleh bereaksi meski tubuhnya bergejolak untuk segera mengakhiri sentuhan lambat Hinata.

Jemari Hinata mengusap sekilas di bibir Sasuke. Mata Hinata beralih dari bibir Sasuke kemudian menatap mata kelamnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Hinata ingin meledak karena gugup, namun niatnya untuk membuat Sasuke kalah lebih besar. Hinata ingin Sasuke mengakui dia juga menginginkan sentuhannya. Bahkan lebih dari Hinata.

Hinata menjauhkan wajah. Ciuman,bukan lebih tepatnya kecupan kecil itu tak mampu membuat Sasuke terpacing. Hinata mengigit bibir bawah tanpa sadar dan membuat Sasuke mengerjap kesal. Sasuke tahu Hinata sengaja menggodanya.

Hinata mencobanya lagi. Kini lebih lama. Namun Sasuke lebih kuat bertahan dari pada dugaannya. Hinata mengangkat wajah. Nafasnya yang sedikit memburu menerpa wajah Sasuke. Ini yang terakhir. Meski hatinya bergemuruh bagai petir. Hinata akan mencoba lebih berani. Dia harus berhasil. Tekadnya kuat untuk membuat Sasuke kalah. Pria itu harus mengakui keinginannya untuk menyentuh Hinata.

Bibir Hinata kembali menempel pada Sasuke. Menekannya kecil, kemudian Hinata tak bisa menahan kekagetanya kala Sasuke menyambutnya dengan hangat. Bibir merah Hinata dilumat lembut dan hati-hati oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menurunkan tangan Hinata yang masih mengudara di atas lalu meletakkan di bahu kirinya. Hinata bisa merasakan panas tubuh telanjang pria itu.

Sekarang Sasuke lah yang memimpin dalam artian sesungguhnya. Sasuke memimpin ciuman. Hinata membuka mata untuk sekedar melihat Sasuke dan tatapan mereka bertemu sebelum keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman panas. Hinata tersentak kecil kala tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh belakang lehernya dan terus turun ke bawah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya. Menyentuh punggung Hinata dan sesekali mengelusnya hingga membuat kesadaran Hinata sedikit hilang. Tidak. Dia harus sadar. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat menikmatinya, Hinata.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir bawah-atas Hinata sesekali dia gigit pelan dan menyesapnya. Sasuke penuh gairah. Hinata tahu itu. Namun dia tidak mau berbaik hati untuk menyerahkan diri sekarang. Hinata harus memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke. Maka sebelum tangan Sasuke makin jauh menyentuh tubuhnya. Hinata memukul dada Sasuke pelan dan membuatnya mengeram sakit. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Keduanya sibuk mencari udara dan menenangkan diri. Namun sebelum Sasuke menarik Hinata kembali dalam ciumannya. Perempuan ini buru-buru bangkit.

"Lihat? Siapa yang sebenarnya menginginkan sentuhan? Kau Sasuke." Hinata mengelap bibirnya sensual. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia belum selesai dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti. Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Meminta perempuan itu tidak main-main dengannya sekarang. Hinata bisa membaca wajah Sasuke yang memintanya untuk mendekat dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Meski sebagian tubuhnya menginginkan hal yang sama-Hinata tidak bohong- dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah memanggilnya sangat pelan.

Oktavia k.d.

Senin, 17 desember 2018


End file.
